


Couch

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Other, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Ian is sent by his concerned sister to see a therapist.   That therapist is Mickey Milkovich.





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys are in New york here. They both have careers and money. There will be sex with other people. Be forewarned.

_I told you, Ian. I told you when we first started this, what this was_.

 

**Fuck**

The memories of the break up that never really was stayed constant in Ian’s mind for the days following the loud confrontation on Derek's front steps. It couldn’t be a break up because there was nothing to break. The other man was right, of course Ian knew. He was a big boy, he had willingly agreed to the fuck buddy arrangement without a second thought. It wasn’t until month two that the redhead realized he was lying to both of them when he pretended he didn’t want a relationship. He should have known long before that because this was his pattern, after all. 

Ian jumped. He was a hopeless romantic weather he wanted to admit it or not. He fell in love easily and wholeheartedly. In his teenage years Derek’s arrangement wouldn’t bother him. In fact, back then he would have been fucking multiple men on different days of the week. He certainly wouldn’t be sitting around his room whining about some guy that he didn’t even feel all that connected to.

Yet, here he was.

Trying to shake off the heartbreak hangover he had been suffering from Ian let his long legs swing over the edge of the bed. The slate floors of his sisters condo were so cold they were almost painful in the morning. He admonished himself for once again forgetting to bring slippers to her place.

Slowly, he made his way out into the main living area for a cup of coffee.

The Gallagher's had been in New York for almost 5 years. Fiona moved them from Chicago to follow her now husband’s budding photography career. As it turned out, the move was the best thing that could have happened to them. Each Gallagher kid was flourishing in their own way, even Ian despite his current state.

It didn’t hurt that Mark was such a good guy. He loved Fi in a way that Ian could only hope one day someone would love him. His only major downfall was that he was unabashedly a morning person.

“ There he is! My favorite little brother in law!” the blond chimed handing a mug of hot liquid to the obviously grumpy redhead, who pulled up at stool along the breakfast bar where Fi was seated reading the morning paper.

“ Carl’s your favorite. He’s just at military school” Ian said without malice letting out a yawn. Mark smiled sheepishly before plating up a large omelette and sliding in front of his second favorite brother in law. The grunt of approval was enough for him to take the win and high tail it out of there exchanging knowing looks with his wife along the way.

“ so have you thought about it?” Fiona began, her eyes never leaving the paper.

“Nope”

“Ian, it's not just about whatever happened with Derek and you know it. We just think..”

“We? What? Mark and you are sharing a brain now? That's what happens when you get married?” Ian mocked before shoveling more cheesy eggs into his mouth. Dammit, the man could make one hell of an omelette, he would give him that.

“Hey. He loves you, he worries about you just like I do. So yes, WE think it’s a good idea. “ she shot back easily finally turning her body so they were face to face. “ Ian’s it's not about you being Bipolar. I go to therapy”

“Well, you’re a crazy bitch” he teased without venom, laughing when his sister hit him with her news paper.

“please? For me? Just go once see if you like it” she paused taking in her brother’s unconvinced face before continuing “ see if it helps” .

The younger Gallagher let out a long sigh as he eyed his sisters pleading face. She was obviously concerned for him. That much was clear.

“Fine.”

Fiona didn’t push her luck by talking about it any further, she instead left the therapists information with the appointment she had already set up on the counter within his reach.

She was diabolical.

Fi and Mark went off to one of his shoots shortly after their therapy master plan had been successful, leaving the apartment empty with exception of Ian and his way too silent phone.

Looking at the text thread between him and Derek he could relive the pain all over again.

So, he did.

Looking at past texts he saw the trysts being planned, sexual innuendos, playful flirty banter play out before him. It took a little bit of scrolling but soon he noticed the time between their correspondence getting longer and longer. Then, he saw them the texts the other man didn’t even respond to. The texts that had Ian crawling out of his own skin to see once more. It was clear as day to anyone reading them that the other man had been done with him over a month ago. The flirty banter was gone, the meet ups were very few and far between and always at Ian’s request. Derek had even said he was busy with someone else a couple of times in response to Ian’s invitations. Yet, the redhead just glossed over what was right in front of his face.

Why? Why would he do that?

Why would he keep pursuing a man that had made it so clear he was no longer interested in him. Looking out into the new york streets from the balcony of Fiona and Marks high-rise condo, Ian let out a loud sigh as he finished his smoke. Fuck it. His sister wasn’t often right but sometimes, just sometimes she knew what she was talking about. His meds were adjusted, his disorder under control according to his doctor. Yet, here he was a mess over a guy he wasn’t even sure he liked that much.

As he entered the apartment closing the screen door gently behind himself, Ian eyed the card his nosey sister had left for him. Walking over to the breakfast bar once again he picked it up shifting it between his fingers like a magician doing a card trick.

 

 

**Mickey Milkovich - Therapist**

**33-121 King St W**

 

On the back of the card was his appointment time with directions. As he put the address into his phone Ian was jolted out his thoughts by the door swinging open.

“Ian. I didn’t think you would still be here” Roland’s cherry voice filled the large space instantly. He was Mark’s assistant, young cute and full of drive. It was too bad Mark basically used him as cleaning service. The younger man’s arms were full of what appeared to be dry cleaning.

“ tell me again” Ian said while helping the brunette, bring the load of clothes to the master bedroom. “ how doing Mark’s laundry is going to make you a better photographer?” Roland laughed lightly carefully hanging the suits in Mark’s large walk in closet while Ian took Fiona's dresses to her own separate closet. This fucking place.

“ I’ve told you. This is how it works. I need to pay my dues. Your brother in law in an amazing photographer, I am lucky to work with him.” the thin man replied. He was well dressed in a fitted yellow t shirt and tight grey dress pants, his dark brown hair shaved on the sides the top very obviously styled with a lot of product.

Ian had liked Roland from the second they met. The younger man was a lot of fun. He was one of the only friend Ian had in New York despite going to school and working in the city for the past 5 years.

“Doing his laundry isn’t working with him” Ian reminded, raising his hands in mock surrender when his friend shot him a death glare. They had had this conversation too many times.

“ don’t you have therapy to get to” Roland shot back pointedly, laughing at the redheads shocked face.

“Not you too. They fucking told you.? Jesus christ Fi” He chanted to the ceiling.

“ I am supposed to make sure you go”

“For fuck sakes. You fucking narc” Ian accused without malice, walking to the front of the apartment to dramatically put on his shoes

“ I’m going . You can report back to your boss that her crazy ass brother is off to see the quack” He shut the door behind himself with just slightly more flourish that he had intended, laughing at the scene of it all.

 

New york was unseasonably warm in the fall, but the leaves were still turning and it absolutely breathtaking. Walking the streets Ian couldn't help but notice how the colours of the season were dancing everywhere. He felt himself thumbing at his phone in his jacket wanting to share that happy feeling with Derek but stopped himself before sending yet another embarrassing text. He had sent many texts like that before they had officially called things off. Those were the texts that sat ignored. The texts that were Ian’s ramblings about his day or something beautiful he had seen, texts that weren’t at all sexual in nature. The older man had no interest in the things Ian had to say. He never had. It was a sexual relationship, not a friendly one, not a relationship. Yet, there Ian was trying to make it one no matter how clear the other man had been about his intentions or lack thereof. Waiting to cross the busy corner with what seemed like a million other new yorkers Ian let his head shake slightly at his behavior of late. His desperate embarrassing behavior, throwing himself at another man as if he was still that freckled faced nerdy kid he was back in junior high. He was 26, he was successful smart and he kept himself in excellent shape. He wasn’t some dumb kid with daddy issues that needed an older guy to love him. Not anymore.

 

**FUCK**.

 

Daddy _issues_

 

 This therapist is going latch right on to that. No doubt.

Finding his way to 123 King st W took no time at all. The sleek looking building was a 1o min walk from his sisters condo, that probably played a huge part in Fiona choosing this therapist in particular. The less time he had to think about it, the better. Sometimes, Fiona Gallagher was just too smart for her own good.

 

 Making his way to the third floor, Ian gladly took the coffee that was offered by the therapists pretty secretary. She had dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes and a rather snarky demeanor for a secretary. While Ian laid in wait for his appointment time he listened to the sassy woman call someone who had missed their appointment.

“ No. I don’t excuse you. You had an appointment and you couldn’t even show up for it.” there was a long pause as she rolled her eyes at whoever was making excuses on the other line “ Whatever Mr. Cates. You will be charged for the missed appointment as it is our policy and if you keep wasting our time you will be asked to find a new therapist” she said curtly before hanging up the phone letting out an annoyed sigh.

Finally,she let her eyes blatantly rake over the redhead. “You’re new”

Before Ian could reply she was directing him into a room not far from her desk, where a man was waiting behind a desk for him.

“ Uh.. Mr.. Dr? “ Ian began nervously. The room was different then he had imagined, darker the walls painted a deep grey with some framed band posters on the wall and mostly black furnishings. There was a long comfortable looking leather couch against a wall, a couple leather high back chairs in front of a black modern looking desk. It wasn’t anything like Ian had thought it would be like and neither was the man in the room. He was young, couldn’t be much older than Ian, he had tattooed knuckles and a pierced lip.

“Mickey is fine. Have a seat”

“You’re?” Ian titled his head a little in question not entirely sure what he was asking.

“ a little young? “ the therapist finished with a low laugh “ I get that a lot. I’m not that young.And You are Ian Gallagher. “He was looking at a file in his hands as he spoke, “ Sister made the appointment. Says here you’re bipolar. “

“Fucking Fiona” Ian groused. “It wasn’t supposed to be about that”

“Doesn’t have to be” the therapist said easily with a shrug, “ but it's information you understand I need to have right?”

“Yeah. Sure. I get it”

Mickey gnawed at his bottom lip for a few seconds before placing the file on the desk in front of him. “ so, you don’t want it to be about that but you are in fact here. So what do you want it to be about than”

“My sister made me come here” Ian retorted pointedly.

The brunette laughed lightly a small smile creeping up on his lips “ you’re a big guy I think you could take her. “ he said with a smirk “If you didn’t want to be here, you wouldn’t be. So why don’t we skip the bullshit, ok Ian?”

 

Taken off guard by the brashness of his therapist somehow had Ian feeling more at ease about being there then he thought he would be.

“ Alright. So how do I do this?” Ian asked quietly crossing his arms over his chest.

“ you just talk. You’ve been through a break up recently right? We could start there” Mickey said noticing the way the eyes across from him got wide at the revelation, “ sister didn’t tell you I knew that either, huh? She is a piece of work isn’t she?” he laughed lowly with a shake of his head “ we could start with the overbearing family “ he offered earning himself a wide freckled smile.

 

Much to his surprise Ian found talking to Mickey was easy. He was down to earth, relaxed and seemed to be genuinely interested in what he had to say. Of course, the man was being paid to listen but it was still nice somehow.

Perhaps surprising himself more than anyone else, Ian made another appointment for the following week. While putting the new appointment info into his phone he couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes on him. The brash secretary from earlier wasn’t too shy about checking him out. Her boldness made him chuckle low to himself.

“ we could get coffee sometime if you want something better than the swill we serve here” she suggested with flirty smirk.

“ I’m flattered but I’m also gay” Ian replied regrettably before making his exit.

“Of fucking course “

 

When the text from Derek came through at 2 am, Ian was determined to ignore it. His willpower lasting an impressive 3 minutes.

 

**Derek- I'm hard as a rock.I've been thinking about you**

**Ian- what are you doing? You said we were done.**

**Derek- No. I said we were sex. Good sex. Great in fact. I’m offering you that. Come over.**

FUCK.

Ian, felt dirty. He knew he would. He knew before he had gotten in the uber, he knew the second he responded to the text message. Now, with the other man’s cock shoved snugly down his throat he felt dirtier than he ever imagined was possible.

Wanting to speed up the process he let the dick fall from his mouth, opened the condom he had tossed on the bed earlier and pushed himself into Derek as quickly as he could.

“ fuck Ian, so good”

“Hmm” Ian hummed gripping his former fuck buddies hips as he fucked into him with fever. After Derek stroke himself to an orgasm Ian pulled out removing the condom so he could milk his cock onto his lovers back.

‘Fuck that was good.” Derek complimented giving Ian’s thigh a quick pat before pulling his clothes on and grabbing a smoke “ I gotta get up early though, so…”

Ian was wrong, he could feel dirtier. Why had he even done this shit. Gone over there like some bitch in heat. Fuck this.

 

Maybe therapy wasn’t such a bad idea.


	2. Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys will be with other men in this fic. Would you prefer I skip over the smut with other people or is smut still smut no matter who they are with ?

 

 

**10am Ian Gallagher second appt.**

 

Mickey's alarm notified him of his first appointment of the day exactly 1 hour before he had to be at his office.  Struggling to open his eyes fully he tossed his phone on the nightstand,  the glare from Ethans floor to ceiling windows causing him to blink his eyes repeatedly before attempting to open them a second time.  

 

" you need black out curtains"  

 

" i need morning sex"  the blond man purred into his ear pulling Mickey's back warmly against his chest. 

 

" no. this was a one time thing remember?" Mickey said, gently removing himself from the other man's grasp before reaching for his clothes at the foot of the bed. 

 

" yeah I remember that. It was what? 5 hook ups ago?" 

 

'fuck off" the therapist waved a finger in the air, making his way to large kitchen knowing the coffee maker would already have a hot mug made for him.  ' _T_ _his fucking guy_ ,' he muttered to himself unsure if he was impressed or put off by the fact that his fuck buddy had set the timer on his coffee maker for when he knew Mickey had to be up in the morning. 

 

Mickey liked Ethan.  The sports caster was nice in every aspect of his being. He was the kind of guy that would give his last $5 to a homeless man even if he knew the dude was just going to buy booze with it. He was the kind of guy that Mickey knew he shouldn't be fucking sleeping with. Because no matter how often Ethan said that he knew the deal, it was glaringly obvious he didn't.  Ethan wanted more.  He wanted a boyfriend.  He wanted a spouse, a lifetime partner.  Mickey cursed himself internally for not being able to be that person to the other man, but also for continuing to sleep with the guy when he was self aware enough to know he couldn't be that person for him.  

 

"hey coffee good?" Ethan had made his way out of the bedroom in nothing but plaid pj pants, his thin frame on full display overshadowed only by his innocent smiling face.  When he leaned in for kiss earning himself a cheek the action did nothing to stifle his good mood. " I get it Mick. I do. Just sex. " he promised, pouring himself a cup of coffee while Mickey put his shoes and coat on at the front door. " you don't have to run out of here every time you stay over, I wont get the wrong idea. " 

 

letting out a long sigh Mickey regarded the man in front of him very carefully. He was trying his best to be gentle with his words. Speaking gently wasn't easy for him, growing up in Stanton island in rough neighborhood he often used his words like a weapon.  His snark and sarcasm kept people at a comfortable distance.    When a P.O he had been assigned as a troubled teen  told him he would make a great therapist he laughed the idea off at first. Therapists had to be good with words not use them as daggers.  As the years went on and he went to therapy from time to time> He soon found it the only place he could really be himself, the only place his words weren't used against anyone.    After surprising everyone in his family with amazing SAT scores he made his way to NYU, a pysh major. . 

So, here stood Mickey Milkovich brilliant therapist that he was trying to figure out how to stop fucking a guy he knew was making wedding plans in the back of his head.  Mickey had council ed men like himself and Ethan alike quite a few times already. He knew how this would go. He knew what he should do and say, yet.... 

 

"look I'll see you later ok?" 

 

'maybe tonight?" 

 

"Ethan" 

 

" kidding, I know I know not two nights in a row"  he laughed dejectedly letting a regrettable wave go in Mickey's direction as the brunette closed the door behind him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking into his office Mickey was met with a familiar scowl. 

 

"you didn't come home last night. Where were you?"  Mandy asked curiously,  handing him cup of coffee while he looked through the mail that was perched atop her receptionist desk. " with EEEEthan?" She teased her voice going that high pitch that she knew irritated the hell out of her older brother. 

 

" if you knew where I was , why the fuck did you ask?"  he retorted with slight irritation. His irritation grew as his sister followed him into his office. " what do you want Mandy?"

 

" nothing just seems to me that a fucking therapist would know how screwed up it is to string a nice guy like that along.  " She snarled knowingly, giving her brother the finger as soon as she saw his hand raise from his side.  

 

"you know Mr. Cates called to complain. Told me I should fire you" Mickey said desperate to change the subject. 

 

" well do it then assface. " she challenged laughing when Mickey only rolled his eyes at her. " Your ten O'clock is here should I tell him to let himself in or do you want me to do my job?" 

 

With that Mandy was out of his office putting on her sweetest receptionist voice as she told Ian, Mickey was waiting for him. 

 

 

" Ian. Good to see you back" Mickey greeted easily, nodding for his patient to have a seat in one of the tall leather chairs across from his desk. 

Ian was interesting. He had only met with the guy once but he was genuinely glad to see him again.  Mickey wasn't as of yet too sure why the younger man was there.  His sister was very obviously up in the young man's business but family members making appointments for their loved ones wasn't exactly new.  He had never actually treated anyone who was Bi Polar before but it really did seem like his dr and his medications had a handle on that. So why was Ian there?  He didn't seem to broken up by the break up. He didn't seem to have any underlying issues that Mickey had sussed out of him in their last session. So, as it stood Ian was kind of interesting in a day that was undoubtedly going to be filled with the uninteresting.  

 

"hey. So... nice day out"  Ian offered playing with his hands as he averted his eyes from Mickey's gaze. 

 

" uh yeah OK" the brunette laughing lightly at the other man's coyness, "We can discuss the weather some more if you like. I mean its your fucking money man. But I sort of think you might actually have some shit you wanna talk about this time" 

 

After a short pause the redheads mouth opened then closed again. 

 

After taking a sip of the coffee Mandy had given him Mickey motioned with his hand for him to start anytime. 

 

" look, I know what a bitch move it is to come to a therapist to talk about a break up.." 

 

" it isn't" 

 

ian rubbed his hand over his face allowing his body to sink further into the chair before continuing " I uh. I am fucking tired you know? Like physically fucking tired of acting like I don't want shit that maybe I want. And then looking for it in all the wrong places " 

 

" and what shit do you want?" 

 

" I donno." 

 

" i think you do" 

 

There was another short pause before, " I guess I want what Fiona has. My sister" Mickey nodded his understanding " shes married, has this awesome fucking husband who worships the ground she walks on. I mean I don't need that. The chick stuff. The flowers and shit. I don't mean that ..." 

 

" your mean you want commitment." Mickey confirmed watching as Ian nodded his head almost hesitantly. " No shame in that Ian. How old are you again? Mid twenties?" 

 

"26" 

 

" So you're growing up. You want more than what you had as a teenager. No shame in that at all. What's the problem?" 

 

"who said there was one?"  

 

"you're in therapy right now. So again lets skip the bullshit, ay? Your hour is only 50 minutes man" he reminded, with a smidgen of sarcasm to his tone. 

 

" asshole" ian muttered just loud enough for Mickey to hear earning himself a small smile before he was motioned to continue once again. " fine. i was the guy in high school who fucked everyone. No relationships, ever. Then we move here with Fi and her perfect fucking relationship is in my face all the time. Now I can't even have a decent one night stand without planning a future with guy. I'm pathetic. I'm Bridgette Jones Pathetic" 

 

"you've watched Bridgette Jones?" 

 

" really that is your take away?" Ian laughed taken aback by the off the cuff remark.  "wait. you've watched Bridgette Jones?"

 

" I have a sister, you met her actually. My delightful secretary " he said this time with a LOT of sarcasm  to his tone. " she makes me watch that shit. " 

 

"same. " 

 

Mickey thumbed his nose before trying to get the conversation back on track. " look Ian. It's normal you know, to want more. Especially when you have a healthy relationship right in front of your fucking face everyday. is it a good time for you though? For a relationship? You said you aren't looking in the right places. Why is that?" 

 

" I donno . I guess I don't know the wrong places are wrong at first" 

 

" don't buy it. Try again" 

 

Ian chucked lightly at the coolness of the reply " come again?" 

 

" look, you're a smart guy.  I have talked to you for less then two hours and I can tell that. If you are fucking around with people you know aren't right for you, you know it. You're not convincing me otherwise. You're only lying to yourself.  its your dime dude. You can be honest and we can make some fucking progress today or you can continue to act like you don't know what the fuck I am talking about" 

 

"wow" Ian shook his head seemingly taken off guard by the bluntness.  

 

The way the redhead's face had deflated in front of him had Mickey wondering if he had gone too far. He had always been real with his patients, brash even. Ian seemed like he could deal with it, but  perhaps he couldn't. it looked like the guy was about to bail.  The idea of failing so early in the game had the brunette suddenly feeling very uneasy. 

 

" fine.  I know. I know when someone has no interest in me and just wants to get laid. I know. I'm not an idiot. " 

 

Phew. It worked.  

 

" so then why?" 

 

" that, I honestly don't fucking know. Alright? isn't that what you're for?"  

 

Mickey gave small smile at the question, before noticing the time.  " that is what I'm here for. So I will see you next week?"   

 

As his new favorite client got up from his seat Mickey was happy to see him nod his confirmation.  He would be seeing Ian Gallagher again .  It would be another interesting hour, he was certain of that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 " no EEEEthan tonight?" Mandy asked curiously as she plopped herself next to him on the large pillow topped couch in the middle of their shared living space. 

 

" you know the answer to that"  Mickey huffed giving her a sharp elbow to the ribs when she stole one of his tater tots.  Soon, though he was laughing at her misfortune as the potato goodness burnt the top of her mouth forcing the shocked girl to spit the treat back onto a nearby napkin " See? That's what you get"  

 

"fuck you Mick"  after cooling her throat with glass of water from their fridge she was back at his side again, stealing more of his night time snack " so hows the new guy?" 

 

" what?" Mickey asked, annoyed she was interrupting his favorite show, Stranger Things. " what are you on about?" 

 

" the new guy. You know, the cute redhead. Ian" 

 

Mickey paused Netflix before turning to glare at his sister " Mandy, you can't swear at the clients or HIT ON THEM. Got it?" He said sternly rolling his eyes to the back of his head when she gave him a mock salute. 

 

"yes sir" 

 

" he's gay anyway. Not that I should even fucking tell you that" 

 

" I know. I was thinking of you"  the revelation had Mickey choking on his tater tots grabbing for his sisters cup of water to help wash them down.  " ha! That's what you get!" 

 

" Mandy what the fuck? You know I can't date a patient. " He protested, hearing himself become more defensive by the minute. " I could lose my business, you wouldn't have a job. Its ridiculous. just because of some hot guy" 

 

" i said he was cute' "Mandy replied giving her brother a devious knowing grin. Her smile soon faded away when she saw the death glare that was being shot her way,  " ok ok. I'm kidding. I mean hes crazy anyways right?" 

 

" I am gunna fucking kill you" Mickey growled tossing a pillow at his sisters head as she made her way back to her room.  

 

Finally he could watch his show in peace.

 

Fucking Mandy, putting stupid shit in his head. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK . So I don't know if any other fics have done Mick as a therapist or not but I get its a stretch. It may be to OOC for some, I do. I have tried to still make him, him and yet have it be believable that he would be a working therapist lol. TBH mine is super laid back and cool, so it does happen. She doesn't swear like Mickey though. so maybe that is a stretch but just go with me, ok?


	3. Damaged Goods

“So, what do you think?” Roland sat on Ian’s couch looking over the multiple photographs he had splayed across the coffee table not 5 minutes earlier. 

“ I think you’re too talented to be doing a grown man’s laundry” Ian replied with a smirk handing his friend a beer while he dipped his head down low to get a better look at the images. They were from a wedding that the brown haired man had shot earlier that week. Noticing his friend’s intensity Ian took a deep breath allowing himself to speak in a more gentle tone “ seriously Ro, you know your stuff is fantastic. I have never seen a wedding look like anything but a jail sentence, you made it look almost bearable “ 

Rolling his eyes as he gathered the photos carefully placing them back in his satchel Roland then took a long chug of his beer. “ yeah right. I see the way the you look at Fi and Mark. You are so angling for a husband, man. Don’t even lie” 

Ian couldn’t even lie, so he did the next best thing he avoided the conversation entirely. “ you dating anyone right now or is having your head that far up my brother in laws ass getting in the way of that?” he teased trying to hide the crimson that had crawled up his neck at the suggestion that he was looking for commitment. 

“ fuck you. I will have you know I am in fact seeing someone, asshole.” 

“ ah OK. So who is this mystery woman huh? This is the first I am hearing of her. “ Watching the thin man squirm at the inquiry had Ian more excited than he thought he was about the question. “So she is a mystery woman? Ugly, stupid? Under age? “ 

“ Jesus Christ” Roland laughed lightly at his friend’s ridiculousness, choosing to pull out his phone in yet another attempt to sway the evenings conversation "you were buying dinner right? Neo’s good?” 

 

Unfortunately for Roland the wait for pizza was roughly 3o minutes of Ian’s inquires about his newest love interest until, “ So how's therapy? You’re still going right? How long has it been now?”

 

“ Month and a half . But I don’t think you’re supposed to ask about people’s therapy.” 

“Fine. So how is shit with Derek then?” 

“ Since you asked, therapy is good” Ian replied with a wide smile that said he would be avoiding any mention of his ex. 

“You’re STILL fucking that guy aren't you? You’ve got to be kidding me Ian.” 

“No. Not right now I’m not” Ian retorted quietly, getting up to pay for the pizza. 

“ and when I leave tonight? “ the photographer asked with a sigh. 

“ Debs is coming to stay here for a few days, so I have an excuse to avoid his texts.” 

“ his assholeism is an excuse to avoid his texts, Ian. Uh look I am going to grab a slice and then be on my way I have editing to do. “ picking the largest slice he could find Roland gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before gathering his things to head to the front door. 

“Alright. See you later man. Seriously the shots are amazing. Make Mark see them and take you seriously for once” He added earnestly. 

“Yeah, yeah” 

 

 

Sitting alone in his apartment Ian knew he shouldn’t look at his phone. He had been abstaining from his ex successfully for more than two weeks. He had ignored his booty call texts three nights in a row, letting his therapists words guide him along the way. 

Mickey had been slowly but surely making Ian have just a little more self respect. Ian had to believe that it was OK to want more, healthy even and it was OK to believe he deserved more. At least that’s what the shorter man had been trying to get Ian to see, believing that was a much more difficult task though. 

The truth of it was that Ian had seen himself as damaged goods ever since his diagnosis. This wasn’t a truth he had ever fully admitted to himself, let alone another person not even his therapist. It is a truth that lies dormant in him, painfully silently guiding every decision he makes weather he wants it to or not. 

 

 

Much to Ian's dismay Debbie arrived later in the night knocking on his door at 2am full of apologies. The older brother in him had to be reminded that she is in her twenties and in college. She is a big girl. He still worried though and didn’t miss a beat, giving her his best I was worried speech thus earning himself guilt pancakes in the morning .

 

Ah little sisters, so easily manipulated. 

 

 

 

Getting to work was a new experience for the day as Ian’s offices had made a recent move to some high-rises not far from Fiona’s condos. It was now a 30 min commute for the redhead. Forcing himself out of bed that whole half an hour early was tortuous. He liked his sleep. He missed his sleep and the coffee Debbie had filled his togo mug with had done nothing to assuage his full body assault of yawns and stretches. 

 

“Ian will you cut that shit out. I am serious! The more you yawn, the more I yawn. The more I yawn the more Davis yawn’s and so on… its the never ending circlejerk of yawns ” Janice who occupied the work space next to him complained only half joking clearly fighting off another yawn as she spoke. 

“Sorry. “ he offered honestly “ the commute is new. I will get used to it I promise” Ian raised in hands in mock surrender earning himself a small smile from the petite girl. 

The tiny strawberry blond was the letterer to his penciler in the comic book production company they worked in. 

Ian had attended art school in hopes of drawing in some capacity for a living, so far the comic book gig was pretty much perfect. It wasn’t his own drawings but it was still art and it paid surprisingly well. Plus the crowd he worked with were all cool as hell. While he didn’t claim to have any good friends in the bunch the working environment couldn’t really be any better. They had each others back, respected each other's work and didn’t step on one another’s toes, often. He was happy there. While Fiona often asked when he was going to move on to something better, to something where he was promoting his own art perhaps, he didn’t really feel that push. Not yet. 

 

As the day moved on, the yawns become more unbearable. Janice tossing a marker at his yawning face was the last straw. 

“Hey matchstick! Go get coffee. You’re killing me” the letterer bellowed voice full of irritation while picking up another marker in threat.

Admitting defeat, Ian ducked his head out the door to grab some much needed caffeine. 

 

 

 

Luckily for a tired Ian he knew the area quite well, seeing how his sister lived nearby. He smiled instantly as he made his way out into the cold, because it was then that he realized that Black Coffee was a short walk away. It was hands down his favorite coffee shop in the entire city. If there had been a silver lining to waking up earlier, that was it. Usually he only got their coffee on the weekends when he stayed at Fiona's after dinner. Now he could have it all week. 

 

“ Hey Ian! Large black?” the baristas voce hollered to him when he walked in. There was only one customer at the cash who was already being taken care of by someone else. What luck, on weekends it was back to back in the small modern looking coffee shop. 

“ extra large today Brian, thanks” 

“Ian?” a familiar voice caught his attention. 

As his gaze lowered to the man in front of him in line he instantly recognized his therapist bright blue eyes “ Mickey. Hey..” 

It was weird seeing the man out of his office, awkward even. It was akin to being in highschool and seeing your teacher out on a date.. 

Despite the awkwardness he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous the man was when the bright sunlight from the windows hit his pale skin. The therapist's office was always so dark he rarely got a good look at the other man. It was like seeing a vampire out in the daylight. He looked almost magical, beautiful. Fuck. 

“ you good, Ian?” Mickey asked motioning to the cash register where Brian was waiting with the redheads coffee. “ I got to get back to the office. See you tomorrow at 10 right?” Ian nodded his confirmation before watching as Mickey pushed his way through the door out into the cold New York day. 

It had suddenly dawned on Ian that Mickey didn’t wear a ring. In fact he hadn’t heard anything about a girlfriend. Not that it mattered if he was taken. He was most likely straight, not that that mattered either. It was just morbid curiosity , or not morbid at all really. No. It was just natural curiosity. He spent an hour a week with the man. The brunette now knew a lot about Ian. He knew more than anyone else ever had, yet Ian knew so little about him. 

That was hardly fair, even if this was how the whole therapist patient relationship thing was supposed to work. 

 

 

Sitting alone at his small kitchen table Ian found himself annoyed that Debbie wasn’t there was when he got home. She also was apparently standing him up for dinner. She was grown. He got it. She didn’t need her big brother watching her every move. Fine. But she could at least be considerate enough to answer his texts asking if she would be home for dinner. 

As it was, he sat alone pushing the Indian food he had ordered for them around his plate. 

It was then that his phone lit up for an incoming message. 

Derek - I miss you. 

 

Fuck. 

‘You are worth more. You deserve more. You are worth more. You deserve more. ‘’ 

He played the mantra on repeat in his own head, trying not to let the silence of his empty apartment drown out the noise of his self worth cheering himself on. 

It was another hour before Debbie made her way into the apartment. By that time Ian was comfortably watching Stranger Things by himself, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this an OK update. I have the next few chapters written but they need a lot of work. So it may take a little time.


	4. Best Friends

Mickey watched his sister fidgeting with the take out container in front of her, her mouth opening and closing nervously every minute or so. The sight of her obvious anxiousness causing the older Milkovich to feel instantly annoyed. 

“ What Mandy? What the fuck is it?” he snapped. He was trying to snag a piece of sweet and sour pork with his chopsticks but failing miserably, the failure of his actions only adding to the annoyance caused by his sisters bewildering behavior. 

“ It’s just.....Ethan came into the office today. While you were getting coffee.” 

“Huh” 

“ he looked like he was crying and he told me not to tell you he stopped by” 

“Mandy Milkovich ladies and gentleman, the keeper of secrets.” He mocked teasingly, narrowly dodging the pillow tossed at his head. “ to be honest I wish you hadn’t told me” . 

“So that's over then?” 

“Yep. I pulled the plug on it over a week ago, after he asked me to go to dinner with some work friends” 

“Yikes” Mandy grimaced wrapping an arm around her brothers broad shoulders, not all surprised when he gently shook her away “ you did a good thing Mickey Milkovich. The right thing” 

“Yeah, and now the dude is coming to my office crying. I’m a fucking saint” tearing the label off his beer bottle the brunette leaned back into his couch making himself comfortable intent on drinking his guilt away. 

 

Lying awake in his king sized bed Mickey thought over how things had gone with Ethan. He wasn't one to analyze his own actions but he couldn’t help but analyze the situation to death . Mickey was rough around the edges, he was self aware enough to own that. He had never denied it, in fact he relished in the knowledge that he was a man who could handle all sorts of shit and get other people to cower before him if need be. So, why give someone like good sweet natured Ethan a second look. They weren’t drunk when they first starting sleeping together, the blond bought him a coffee and asked for his number. It was the most normal, almost boring way to meet a person. He knew instantly that when the other man said he was Ok with casual, he was lying. Mickey had been down that road before and always put the brakes on early with men like Ethan because it was best for all parties. The brunette wasn’t out to hurt anyone, let alone the bambi of the dating world. 

So, why then? He often had his patients ask themselves that question yet he was rarely brave enough to ask it himself. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know the answer. That was almost always why a patient didn’t want to ask themselves a question too, because they already know the answer. They just aren’t ready to own it yet. So, the question in fact was, was he ready to own it yet? Not tonight. 

 

 

“Whats this?” Mickey eyed the coffee his new favorite patient had placed on his desk the following morning. 

“ Large coffee 3 sugars. I asked Brian your order when I stopped by Black Coffee before coming here” Ian said easily. The red head was clearly in a good mood. Mickey stood still staring at the coffee while he mindlessly played with his lip ring for a few seconds. 

“ Uh, thanks. You really didn’t have to do that Ian” 

“Oh but I did. I had a huge breakthrough lastnight and it's all because of you” Mickey found himself unable to control the smile the other man's energy was eliciting from him. 

“ ok, ok. Sit tell me all about it” 

“ so, my sister stood me up. She sucks.” 

“Fiona?” Mickey asked taking a long sip of his delicious hot coffee. 

“ No. Debbie, younger sister. She’s off at college supposed to be visiting me but I never fuckinng see her” He rambled, god the rambling was almost adorable “ anyways just as I was feeling all alone in my big ass empty apartment Derek messaged looking to hook up” 

“ ok and “ Mickey lifted his eye brows high in anticipation of his patients next words. He wasn’t a mantra guy, it's not something he would normally suggest to a patient but he had a sinking suspicion it would work for the redhead. 

“ and I ignored it. “ Ian practically yelled before visibly making himself sit calmly in the chair. “ I said the mantra, turned on Stranger Things and binged that shit all night” 

“ well done. I don’t have to ask how that feels. “

“It feels fucking amazing.” 

 

The room was suddenly silent as the two men smiled sipping their respective coffees in peace. Mickey knew he should start talking, Ian’s hour would be up in no time and he didn’t want the man to waste his money. It was just that it was so rare Mickey felt a comfortable silence with someone. Mandy never stopped talking, and besides her he didn’t really have any friends. His time with Ian was stated, peaceful comfortable even. It was nice while it lasted. 

 

“ you have any other tattoos?” Ian’s voice jolted him right out of his peaceful headspace. 

 

“Uh what?” 

 

“ I mean I see the knuckles, anything else?” 

“ no. I have another piercing though” Mickey laughed loudly at the way the taller man’s mouth gaped open at the revelation. “ ok that's enough about me. So your sister is visiting. You sound pissy about that” 

“ nope not pissy, just its an adjustment. Shes 21 now. She's an adult. “ Ian sighed loudly before continuing “ I donno, I wanna be the big brother. When she was younger I was the brother she leaned on, Lip was always more concerned about himself and Carl. Well, Carls in military school for a reason, lets just say that. So its always been me and Debs. I take care of her. Took care of her and then she….” 

 

Ian stopped mid sentence obviously thinking carefully about his next words. 

“And she what?” 

“ she took care of me, when you know. When I was diagnosed. She helped me adjust to my meds, she stayed by my side during low points. Fi tried, Lip like I said was all caught up in being Lip but Debbie, Debbie was there” 

“ so she's off at college now and you still need her to be there?” You resent her for going?” 

“ no . Fuck no. Not at all. I guess I just want to pay her back. I want to be that for her. I want to be there the way she was for me and shes not letting me because she doesn’t need me. So, its like I am the Bipolar brother who always needs taking care of but when it comes to repaying the favor I am kind of useless ” Ian said the last word so quietly it was barely audible. 

 

Whenever a patient made a revelation like that, one they had probably never said aloud before Mickey knew they needed some time to really feel the impact of what they had said. So, he let Ian sit for a couple minutes just taking it all in. 

“Ian, you are far from useless. Your sister being a fully functioning adult is proof of that. Got it? “ Mickey instantly thought of Mandy. “ you know that delicate flower out there. She literally never needs me anymore, unless you count paying half of the rent on our apartment but beyond that shes rock solid on her own. And I’m not even Bipolar.” 

Ian laughed letting a small smile escape his lips. “right”

“Maybe you could try talking to your sister. Letting her know some of this shit is a good first step to a more equal footed relationship. She’s an adult now, your meds are stable. You don’t need a big protective brother or a nursemaid relationship. You can just be friends. It sounds like you could use some more those. I haven't heard you mention many” 

 

“yeah maybe. I have one best friend. Roland. But that’s about it. ” Ian said sincerely before tilting his head up in an obvious question “ So where is the other piercing?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“ I think your time is up, Ian“ Mickey quipped, looking down at his watch he was actually sad to see that it was in fact. “ same time next week? And you know if you ever need to get in here sooner we can usually work something out, just give Mandy a call” 

“Absolutely. “ 

 

 

The rest of the day moved along without complications until Mr. Cates cancelled his 4 O’clock. 

“ can I drop that fucker now?” Mandy asked when Mickey made his way into the waiting area clearly ready to head home. 

“Mr. Cates suffers from social anxiety Mandy, just leaving the house is a big deal for the man. How about we don’t drop him quite yet, OK. Plus his money helps pay your salary, don’t forget.” He added earning himself an eye roll of epic proportions. 

 

“Yeah yeah. You up for drinks? Thinking of going to Alisters for happy hour.” 

“You buying?” 

“You write my paychecks so technically… maybe not but sure let's say so.” 

 

Alister’s was busy but the pair managed to find an empty booth and were able to order some drinks from a waitress not more than five minutes after taking their seats. 

“ So no more EEEEEthan huh? “ 

“Nope” Mickey replied easily, raising his body slightly to try and find their waitress. He was suddenly dying for a beer .

“ so, if someone asked about you today would you be interested? “ 

“What do you mean asked about me?” Mickey questioned his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“ i donno just asked, like if you were married or some shit” 

Mickey stared at his sister intensely for a moment deciding it was best to not pick at that scab for the time being. 

“ not interested” 

“ but….” 

“Not interested. Here she comes” He exclaimed almost excitedly when he spotted the waitress with their order only a few tables away from them. 

 

 

As the siblings munched on nachos and sipped their beers Mickey couldn’t help but think about to his conversation with Ian earlier in the day. 

“ Hey Mands” 

“Yeah”

“ I think you’re my best friend” Mickey regretted the words the second they were out of his mouth. The way his sister as staring at him in a knowing ‘ i own you’ sort of way had him ready to take it right back. 

“ No shit asshole. You just figuring that out?”


	5. Loose Lips

 

 

 

  Ian treasured his weekly pizza nights with Roland.  The truth of it was that what his therapist had said was right, Ian didn't have many friends and perhaps he could use more.  The redhead had spent the few days after his last appointment with Mickey, trying to be honest with Debbie. He was finding it a difficult task to complete, given she was basically never where she was supposed to be.  Trying not to take it personally, Ian began to put himself in the head-space of a 21 year old college student.  At first he had decided she wasn't trying to be selfish ,those were just the years that one was selfish.  He knew he had been at her age, he let people such as his younger sister worry over him more times than he could count. At first the thought gave him peace, until he let his mind wander to the things he was doing with his time while they were worrying.  Nine times out of ten they had reason to worry, he was screwing everything that walked and experimented with every drug under the sun. Fuck.  

 

 

Luckily the sound of a knock at his door shook Ian out of his dark thoughts.  

 

" Hey, pizza guy was in the hall so I paid him "  Roland greeted, balancing a six pack of beer on top of the pizza box as he made his way into the apartment.  

 

"thanks" Ian said easily as he grabbed the beer setting aside two for them before placing the rest in the fridge.  After a few minutes of searching netflix and chowing down on the cheesy pie Ian decided to voice his concerns to the one person he knew he could lean on, that he didn't pay . " you don't think Debs could be doing drugs do you?" 

 

The brunette choked a little at the question needing to wash down his last bite with some water before replying , " no. I don't think Debs is on drugs why would you think that?" 

 

"shes never here, she doesn't answer her fucking texts. I donno" 

 

"shes 21" 

 

"you're 22 you can answer a text message"  The reply sent an instant smile to his younger friends face before the room grew quiet once again, the kids from Stranger Things the only voices that could be heard. 

 

"look, Ian..."   

 

 

**DEBBIE- Be there in 20 min for some big brother time. Save pizza for me.**

 

Ian looked down at his phone feeling warm as he read the message from his little sister. " speak of the devil. She will be here in 20" 

 

"good. I will let you all have your sibling bonding time then."  Roland offered as he rose from the couch pulling his jacket on. " have a good night man" 

 

"I'm still worried about her Ro. She's being... weird"  Ian said quietly knowing it was Debbie he should be speaking to, like Mickey had said. 

 

" shes a good girl. I wouldn't worry" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what was a great night with his little sister (despite the fact that he hadn't voiced his concerns to her) Ian was practically floating through work the following day. That was, until he received the text from Fiona reminding him about dinner at her house that evening.  Not that he didn't love Fi and Mark, he did of course but he wasn't sure he needed to be seeing their fairy-tale romance at the moment.  Still, there was no denying Fiona Gallagher when she wanted something. 

 

**IAN- Ro tell me you'll be at this dinner shit tonight**

**Roland- i got ya. Mark and I will be editing until dinner anyways so he just asked me to stay.**

 

After finishing the page he had been working on for hours Ian was starting to feel a carb crash coming on.  Giving Janice a slight nod of his chin he grabbed his coat bundling up for the cold before he would make his way to get some much needed coffee.  

" this is some great fucking work Ian" Janice complimented giving his newest page  a once over as he made his way towards the door.  He loved getting compliments on his work especially from people as talented as his co worker.  He took pride in what he did. Maybe it wasn't his art, his vision but fuck if it wouldn't be perfect.  He smiled wide asking if she wanted her usual at Black Coffee while he was there. She did.  

 

 

Black Coffee was once again quiet luckily for Ian who was at this point fighting off a yawn. " hey Bri, can I grab a small vanilla latte with mine today?" 

"no problem Ian. Nothing for the boyfriend this morning?" Brian asked, his dreads swaying as he made his way to the coffee machines a few feet behind the cash register. 

  
 " no" Ian replied absentmindedly before.. " Wait. What? What boyfriend?" 

" oh sorry. I didn't mean to assume. " the barista stumbled his words making Ian laugh lightly. 

" no its cool. I am gay, just no boyfriend" 

Brian handed Ian the first of his coffee's before turning to make the other. " its just I thought you and Mickey you know, since you're both ... and you bought him coffee the other day" Handing Ian the second drink the tall barista went to work at the cash register " that is $5.25" 

" uh yeah right" Ian grabbed a ten leaving the loose lipped man a big tip for his hard work and his big mouth.  

 

 

 

_'its just I thought you and Mickey you know, since you're both'_

 

Huh.  So Mickey was gay.  Mandy hadn't given Ian any information when he tried digging for some at his last appointment. She wouldn't even tell him if the man was married.  He couldn't blame her. Its not at all his business, the man is his therapist not his friend not his lover, certainly not his boyfriend as he new favorite person had just suggested.  Taking a sip of the hot liquid Ian shook off the revelation as not important. It wasn't of course, it was merely just curiosity. Totally natural curiosity.  So, now he knew. 

 

 

 

 

Walking into Fiona's condo later that night Ian was nearly pushed back out the door by a visibly upset Roland on his way out .  

"sorry man."  his friend muttered practically running into the hall, jacket clutched in his hands.  

" wait weren't you..." Ian hollered into the hall before realizing the other man was already in an elevator on his way down.  " What the fuck was that all about? Wasn't Ro staying for dinner?"  the redhead questioned when he found his sister leaning over a pot in the large open kitchen not far from the front door.  

 

" I donno. I guess him and Mark had a thing. I try and stay out of his work shit.  Isn't Deb's with you?" She asked adding some salt to the boiling water. 

 

" No. I came from work she's supposed to be here soon though." Ian replied grabbing a beer from her fridge, he rolled his eyes at her wide eyed expression " Fi, I can have A beer or two on my meds. I have a couple with Ro every week. I  am fine. I know my limit" 

 

His sister raised her hands in mock surrender before her husband came up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck sweetly. The action so damn loving Ian nearly threw up a little in his mouth.  

"what did you do to Roland?" 

 

" What? Oh he left? " Mark let out a long sigh before pouring himself and Fiona some wine placing the glasses on their large glass kitchen table.  The modern kitchen was truly beautiful , slate floors with a mix glass and white furnishings, it was like something out of House and Home magazine.   " I have a big shoot in Iceland for National Geographic. I guess he thought he would be coming...."  his words were cut off when his brother law interrupted his voice full of irritation. 

" why the fuck wouldn't he be coming ?" Ian gasped, placing the plate of pasta his sister had handed him firmly on the table, not yet taking his seat at the table. " he's your assistant right?" 

 

" Of course he is Ian. But hes more useful here, finishing up editing I will be behind on" 

 

" you've got to be fucking kidding me" Ian muttered, the sound of his phone buzzing tearing him out of the conversation . 

 

**Debbie- change of plans not gunna make it. Tell Fi**

 

 

" oh for fuck sakes"  Ian groused shoving his phone in his pocket. " Deb's isn't coming, Fi" 

 

" What why? " 

 

" you're guess is as good as mine.  I never know where she is lately" 

 

"What does that mean? Shes staying with you. Are you even looking after her? I knew she should have stayed with us" Fiona said with a shake of her head. 

 

" What the fuck does that mean? What? I can't take care of her? " 

 

"well" Fiona shrugged with an eye-roll that had her little brother crawling out of his skin. 

 

" you know what fuck this. Enjoy dinner"  

 

With that Ian was out of there, and down stairs in no time signaling for a cab to get his ass home as quickly as possible.  

He would soon regret that decision, though. 

 

Walking into his apartment he was a little shocked to trip over a pair of man's shoes at his front door.    After Debbie's text he had assumed she was out but he heard some sort of noise coming from the guest room. Making his way down the hall the sounds became a lot clearer. 

 

" Oh Fuck, right there" 

 

Ian was suddenly glad he hadn't eaten at Fiona's.  Realizing what exactly he was walking in on he turned quickly on his heels determined to get out of there, until.   
  


" Yes Roland, oh god yes. Gunna cum" 

 

Suddenly Ian's eyes made there way to the shoes at his front door, finally noticing how familiar they were.    Ian must have been there awhile just making sense of the situation while his eyes darted from the shoes to Debbie's room. 

 

"shit" a voice came through behind him.  " Ian"  

 

"you've gotta be fucking kidding me " Ian spat out turning to look his best friend in the eyes,  shocked when he didn't immediately punch the man. He did need to remove himself from the situation though before he did something he would regret.  

 

So, Ian left.  He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to leave.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments. so... ;)


	6. Barista's, Best Friends and sisters

 

 

 

Mickey's head was thrown back against the pillow his eyes tightly closed as the man above him worked his cock slowly.  

 

" open your eyes, I want to watch your face when you cum"  his one night stand said letting Mickey's dick fall from his mouth much to the brunettes dismay.  He didn't want to force open his eyes, he wanted to fade the fuck away and focus on his impending orgasm. As it were, his release was taking for fucking ever with this guy.  

Forcing his eyes open the therapist artfully dodged a kiss by faking a moan while the other man haphazardly prepped him.  

" yeah, that's it you sound so sexy"  he purred insistently in Mickey's ear while rolling the condom on and lining himself up.  " Ready?" 

" yeah just get the fuck in me" he snapped with a little more bite than intended.  " come on, need to cum" he wasn't lying he needed to cum and get this guy the fuck out of his bed so he could get some much needed sleep.  The days of picking up one night stands had somehow lost their appeal at some point. It was too bad he had realized that roughly an hour too late.  Devin, or Darren or whatever the hell this guys name was, was clearly a mistake brought on by way too much booze. Surely it shouldn't be this hard to get off with a half decent looking man on top of you.  Fuck. 

 

After giving Devin or Darrin or who the fuck ever the typical " I have to get up early " in the morning speech, Mickey was left to jerk himself off hoping it would end in a much more satisfying orgasm the one he had just worked way too hard for .  

 

 

Laying in bed unable to turn his mind off the therapist was finally able to ask and answer the question that had been eating away at him. Why had he giving Ethan a second look? Why hadn't he ended it before it began?  The answer to that of course, was that Ethan wasn't the only one in the duo that was looking for commitment.  He purposely went for the nice guy, it wasn't a mistake on his part the only mistake was trying to muster up that sort of attraction for Ethan himself.  Their lack of a relationship wasn't about Mickey's typical non committal attitude about relationships, it was merely about them not having the chemistry to sustain one.  Letting a deep sigh escape his lips the therapist finally allowed himself to bathe in what was now his truth. He wanted a fucking boyfriend. He wanted a relationship.  He had been wanting those things for awhile he just kept suppressing the feelings, instead allowing himself to be fucked stupid by strangers who weren't looking for anything but a good time. That was until Ethan bought him a coffee and in that moment Mickey saw an opportunity to go for it. Unfortunately for both of them it just didn't work.  They didn't have that spark, and no matter how they tried they never would.  

 

Be that as it may, that didn't mean that sleeping with random guys was appealing once again. It wasn't. The whole night had been disastrous, it just left him feeling used and kinda dirty. He shuddered at the flash backs of the mediocre sex .  There was no way he could get himself off with those images in his head.   

Finally sleep took him, letting one awful day come to an end.  Thank fucking god. 

 

 

 

 

" hey Bri whats good man?"  Mickey asked warmly as he made his way to the counter of his favorite coffee shop. " got any ridiculously sweet donuts back there?" 

" how's Banana chocolate sound?" 

" Sounds fucking perfect"  

 

Choosing to enjoy the quiet of the empty coffee shop Mickey took a seat before digging into his sweet treat.  

 

" how do you eat like that and still look like you?"  Brian's voice took him off guard causing him to spit out just a little bit of his coffee " sorry man, here" the barista quickly wiped off the table giving Mickey a regrettable grin. 

 

" good genes"  Mickey replied easily, surprised when the other man took the seat across from him. 

 

"yeah I noticed" Brian said taking in Mickey's confused face before continuing " no, I don't mean. I'm not..... fuck. I'm interested in Mandy"  he finally relented. " I just meant you're in good shape and you eat more donuts than anyone I have ever seen. I wasn't hitting on you, I like your sister"  

 

"oh" Mickey responded quietly, kind of dumbfounded at the news. "um ok then" 

 

" I was wondering if maybe you would put in a good word for me. Help me out? " Brian asked nervously averting his eyes from Mickey's intense blue ones. " I mean I'm a good guy Mick. I manage this place, it pays pretty well and I go to school. I am not a dead beat and I really like her. She's sweet" 

 

" Mandy? Milkovich? Skinny pale full of fucking attitude? That Mandy?"  Mickey attempted to clarify. 

 

"yes, that Mandy." Brian laughed lightly at the line of questioning. 

 

"sweet is not a word I have heard used to describe my sister" Mickey shook his head trying to get his bearings about him.  As far as he knew Brian was a good guy, he worked hard, he was never a dick no matter who rude the costumer and just had that good guy vibe about him.  " alright. I mean if you know what your getting into, is fine with me man" 

 

"cool. I just need to catch her outside of this place sometime. I feel awkward hitting on a costumer, when they are paying me. " he laughed at little to himself before getting up to take care of a woman who was waiting at the cash. 

 

 

 After finishing his morning coffee and donuts Mickey started out of the coffee shop before taking a thoughtful look at the young man behind the counter. 

 _'Fuck it why not?'_ he thought to himself before offering " she goes to Alister's for drinks.  Usually its happy hour but tonight we will be there later because I have some later appointments.  Sometime after 7" 

 

Brian beamed at the information. 

 

Mickey couldn't help but add, " there better be free coffee in this for me"  before heading out the door, into the cold New York air. 

 

 

 

 

 After a long day of appointments with people mostly in denial and somehow blaming Mickey for their denial the brunette found himself in desperate need of a drink.  He was beyond glad that him and his sister had already planned to go to the bar for some beers.  He hadn't told her about the baristas intentions thinking it best he stayed out of it, from now on that is. 

 

He pleased and not at all shocked to see that Brian was there casually sitting at an empty booth just coincidentally large enough for all three of them.  Mandy seemed none the wiser, she also seemed completely into the dread lock wearing man.  The two of them had soon faded into their own conversation leaving Mickey to sip his drink awkwardly while they chatted among themselves. 

" gotta piss" he said, more to himself as no one else at his table was listening. 

 

After relieving his bladder, he took a look over at their booth to see that Mandy and Brian were now cuddled close giggling into each others ears. Mickey decided he would take a stool at the bar, instead.  

It was there that a brilliant shock of red hair caught his attention. For some reason the sight of the other man had him pausing his steps.  Not sure what he should do he stood still for a minute observing Ian from a couple feet away.  

 

 

" You know you are smoking hot. We should have a couple more beers than you can come back to my place" a short black man was hitting on the redhead obnoxiously  loudly. Ian seemed to be thinking the offer over his fingers running along the rim of his glass carefully before ordering himself another drink.  The scene caught Mickey off guard. It dawned on him that the redhead lived his life medicated. He was fairly certain that obscene amounts of alcohol and the medication he would be on were not to be mixed. 

FUCK. 

" This seat taken?" Mickey asked before sitting his ass down on the bar stool to the right of a slack jawed Ian.  Sending a death glare to the man who had been hitting on his patient Mickey gave a slight wave signifying that the guy should make his exit. He was happy to see the guy wasn't as dumb as he looked and was gone before Ian could turn back in that direction.   " you're drunk? Are you supposed to be drink on your meds man?" 

 

"you're Gay" the redhead chirped back with a raise of his eyebrows.  The announcement, coupled with his patients clearly buzzed state took Mickey by surprise. 

 

" are you telling me that or?" 

 

" Why didn't you tell me" 

 

" you didn't ask" Mickey retorted easily, sort of enjoying the banter they were having. 

" if I asked would you have told me" 

"fuck no"  The brunette laughed, moving the other mans drink out of reach as he ordered them both waters. 

" gee, thanks dad " Ian grumbled when the water was sat in front of him. 

" wanna tell me whats got you so worked up ?" 

" Wanna tell me where the other piercing is?"  

Mickey couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face at Ian's determination.  Catching himself getting a little too caught up in the flirty tone of the conversation he decided to try again. 

" seriously Ian. You know you can't get shit faced on your meds. We've already established you're a smart guy. What happened?" 

" We on the clock now?" 

"no. I am not here as your therapist. Just being a friend" Mickey offered honestly, although he knew even that was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself.  He didn't like seeing the man upset, he wanted to make him smile that big goofy freckled smile again. 

"good because my other friend is busy fucking my little sister" the red head said punctuating the FUCK in fucking so loudly the people behind him turned around quickly at the words.  

"hmmmm" Mickey hummed at the declaration trying to find the right words to comfort the man. 

" hmmm? Really do they take you aside in therapist school and teach you all how to make that noise. You know like the way real doctors learn to scribble out prescriptions"  Ian stammered out without malice. 

Mickey looked at his friend with a flirtatious smirk on his face " real doctors huh? That hurts right here." He grabbed at his own chest before continuing " is my education really being shit on by an art major?" He teased  laughing at the gentle elbow that was sent to his ribs.  

 

After both their waters were finished and Mickey had given him the obvious "at least shes with a good guy speech " the two men were interrupted by Mandy. 

" hey Ian!" she chimed giving her brother a small smile as her eyes darted between the two men. " Look Mick, can you maybe make yourself scarce for the night?" she wiggled her eyebrows in the direction of Brian before giving her older brother a pleading pout and mouthing 'please' repeatedly. 

 

"whatever. Be safe. Make good choices " he called out laughing at the finger that was tossed his way.  Looking ove rat  Ian, he was taken aback by how gorgeous the red head was. He had known of course, from the second he had walked into his office that the taller man was was good looking.  There was just something about how fun it had been to spend this time with him, how they tossed insults back and forth so easily playfully, that made him even more attractive than he already had been.  " we should get you home"  

 

" don't wanna go home . That's where my best friend nails my fucking sister, the place is tainted now. " 

" well, I can't go home because my barista is about to do the same" 

 

Soon they found themselves wandering the streets chatting mindlessly about the weather, their sisters anything except the giant fucking elephant in the room.  After a few minutes they stood in front of a familiar building.  

" your office?" Ian questioned as he pulled on his cigarette offering Mickey one while they leaned against the brick wall of the building where Mickey's office was. 

" its where I stay when I don't want to go home or Mandy doesn't want me to go home" he said, watching Ian's cheeks hollow and puff out while he took drag after drag off his cigarette. He licked his lips instinctively unable to drag his eyes away from the other man's mouth, until he noticed green eyes raking over his face.

Suddenly they were closer then they had been all night each man's body inching its way to the heat radiating off of the other.  It was then that Mickey allowed himself to picture what it would be like to kiss those lips.  He imaged they were soft, and Ian's hands , mmmmm those large hands he could only assume would be firm , hot and fucking perfect. 

" why didn't you tell me you were gay? " the redhead asked quietly his lust filled eyes burning holes into the shorter man's skin.

The question hung in the air while Mickey fought the urge to answer it honestly, it was a losing battle.

Without giving it another thought he found himself bridging the small gap between them raising up on his feet so they could press their lips together. 

 


	7. The Right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure this is what people were expecting.

This was not happening, there was no way. Ian had to be dreaming and if he was, god help the poor soul who woke him. Fuck if it wasn’t the best dream ever. Mickey’s lips were on his and in an instant Ian knew where he wanted them to be for a very long time. The shorter man’s tough exterior aside he seemed so vulnerable in this moment. His lips were soft, his tongue tentative, and the needy moan that came fluttering out of that perfect mouth was nothing like the sounds Ian had expected from the tough man. 

 

Yearning to explore more, the redhead let his fingers fall to the buttons on his therapists jacket,. The heavenly intoxication of being wrapped up in the moment was shortly cut off when Mickey unceremoniously pulled back from his grip.  
“ You kissed me” Ian blurted out without thinking. He was immediately on the defensive as he anticipated Mickey’s words of rejection. When the shorter man did nothing but steady his own breathing raising his eyes to stare at his patient, Ian leaned down once again daring to steal another kiss. He was, woefully disappointed when Mickey stepped further backwards visibly giving his head a shake. “ please don’t. Mick, please don’t stop this, not like this. You kissed me” he reminded again, vaguely aware that he was now begging. 

 

“Ian” Mickey began quietly grabbing onto the collar of the redhead’s jacket so he could give him a reassuring peck on the lips. “ its cold.” , the tone of his husky voice sending a shiver down Ian’s spine “ lets go inside” . Mickey muttered thumbing at his nose before leading the way to the elevator, then up to his vacant office space. 

 

As soon as the door was locked behind them Ian pushed Mickey against the door needing to connect their lips once more. Taking the brunette’s bottom lip between his teeth he gave a little lick to the metal stud that was pierced through them. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when he felt short fingers running through his hair bringing him in deeper. 

Everything about kissing Mickey was perfect. The way he tasted, the feel of his hands exploring ian’s body to the way he smelled. It was as close to perfect as Ian had ever been. 

“ take your coat off” he urged, letting his tongue drag from Mickeys jawline to the sensitive skin of his pale neck. “ please” he added, still very aware that the brunette had plenty of reasons to put the brakes on their passionate make out session. He was trying desperately to stop that from happening. Much to his surprise Mickey complied, gently nudging Ian to get his own coat off while he striped himself down to nothing but his jeans and navy t shirt. 

 

The moment his coat hit the floor Ian lunged forward snaking his arms around Mickey’s strong waist . Letting his hands grip the shorter man’s perfect ass firmly, he lifted him up unable to stop a deep moan from escaping when his face was peppered with kisses.

“ your office “ Ian mumbled, trying to focus on getting them to the couch he knew was waiting in his therapists office. The feeling of Mickey’s teeth biting at his earlobe had his knees feeling wobbly just in time to basically toss his lover onto the couch while he haphazardly fell on top of him. 

“Graceful” Mickey teased sarcastically from below him. 

“Fuck you” Ian breathed out, lifting his body up so he was straddling the other man. He took a long pause to gaze into gorgeous blue eyes. “fuck” Ian couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief. Mickey was so fucking sexy, from his dark hair to his pale skin and amazing blue eyes, Jesus Christ how had they not done this sooner? 

The feeling of fingers tugging at the hem of his t shirt snapped Ian out of his thoughts.  
“Ian” Mickey breathed out quietly as he maneuvered himself up so their chests were almost flank, Ian’s knees splayed on either side of his waist. Making quick work of getting his shirt off his breath hitched in his throat when the shorter man licked a long stripe from his shoulder to his collar bone nipping at his flesh along the way.  
“Jesus…” Ian moaned vaguely aware of how needy he sounded the more they kissed. Taking a long hand from where it had been perched atop the brunettes head he reached down to make his way into Mickey’s shirt so he could touch the man’s warm skin. As his fingers made their way up the strong broad chest leaving goosebumps in their wake, he finally found it. 

“ I fucking knew it” Ian smiled against the kiss as his thumb and forefinger pulled gently at the barbell that was attached to his therapists right nipple. 

“asshole” 

Mickey chuckled out.

“ take your shirt off” Ian demanded his need to see the other man shirtless only increased by the sexiness of the hardware on this chest. “ fuck that's hot” he said easily before tossing his lovers shirt nearly across the room.

“ you never wear a shirt again. You got it” he instructed. Using a large hand to gently nudge Mickey back down so he was once again lying below him. He dipped his head down purposely so he could lick at the piercing letting the metal roll on his tongue playfully , that was totally worth waiting for. 

Needing to catch his breath Ian raised his head up to look at the wrecked man below him .. Mickey squirmed slightly in his grasp, bucking his hips up as Ian instinctively rutted against him. The scene was so hot he was seconds away from cumming in his pants like a teenager, that was until he let his eyes drift around the room. The room where Mickey worked. His office, his couch his desk. His fucking job. 

Fuck. 

With that sobering thought Ian got up removing himself from the other man so he was fulling sitting on the other end of the couch. He ran his hands over his face while Mickey tentatively sat up next to him, face full of confusion. 

“Did i? did I do something?” Mickey’s voice was quiet full of nervous energy, his eyes searching Ian’s for any indication of what was wrong.  
“  
I don’t wanna fuck shit up for you” He answered finally. 

“Wha?” 

Turning to look his therapist in the eyes, he waved his hands around the room the were in.  
“ this is your job Mick. It's your life. And if this” he motioned between the two of them “ blows up its you who fucking suffers. I can’t do that. I …….“ 

Mickey looked at him sincerely, gently running his fingers along freckled palms as he waited for Ian to continue.

“ I like you. I mean you know. .. YOU of all fucking people know I’m not looking to fuck around. And I really don't wanna fuck around with you” He said honestly, the sound of his beating heart almost too loud to bare. Just as he let his head look down towards the floor trying to escape from the earnest moment, he felt a hand on his chin lifting his eyes up so they were looking into bright blue ones. 

“ I like you too. I know the right thing to do here may be to walk away.” 

The words took Ian’s breath away. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

“But, I don’t wanna do that? Do you? Ian?” 

This time it was Ian who bridged the gap between them. The kiss was soft, sweet needy lips moving in slow motion as each man let himself fall deeper into a hole they knew they shouldn’t be digging but couldn’t possibly get out of now. 

“ no, that's not what I want” Ian replied, giving the other man one more peck before putting his shirt on. “ I do think we should slow it down though. Is that ok?” 

"That's perfect” Mickey replied , looking around the room curiously “ where the fuck, did you throw my shirt” 

“ oh no, I was serious about that. No shirt for you. I finally found that fucking thing, the shirt stays off. “ Ian laughed lightly as Mickey gave him the finger. 

“Hold on” Mickey instructed causing the redhead to scrunch up his brow in confusion, until the couch below them swiftly turned into a bed at the pull of a lever. “ we still don’t have homes to go to might as well sleep in a bed” 

“ fuck. You are gunna have to put your damn shirt on then” Ian relented grabbing the t shirt from where it had been tossed pouting slightly when it was placed back on the hot body he already missed touching. Lying down on his back he smiled warmly at the ceiling when he felt Mickey’s head nestle against his chest. 

“ so, we take it slow. Am I still your therapist? “ 

“Yeah. I mean, can we do that? Just for now. You , you are helping me Mickey. You’re good at your job” 

“Fucking right. Yeah we can do that for now. But if we’re gunna date? “ the last word was a question “ that's what this is then right? Dating? “ 

“ I think so. I think we’ve already established that I am not the expert at these things” Ian laughed lightly, loving the gentle kiss Mickey gave to his bicep when he pulled him closer. 

“Ok. so if we’re gunna date, then I can’t be afraid to do my fucking job and say shit you might not like only to have it used against me later, got it?” 

“Got it” 

“Ok then. Go to sleep.” Mickey yawned.

It wasn’t long before he was snoring lightly into the night. Ian let the soft sounds pull him in. He was going to fall asleep enjoying the way their bodies melted together so perfectly. Because, that, was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you're thoughts!


	8. Doors open

Mickey’s sleep filled eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a warm mouth peppering his shoulder with soft kisses. Smiling warmly he let his mind wander to the previous nights events. He wasn’t new to sleeping with people but rarely had he woken so happy to be wrapped up in someone's arms. 

“ got to get to work” Ian said with a small yawn, kissing Mickey’s neck sweetly before getting up from the futon they had spent the night on. 

“ I am at work” 

“Cheater” 

Watching through his half awake state as Ian got ready for work it didn’t get passed Mickey how lucky he was that last night had happened. Noticing that the redhead had stopped his stretching and phone checking to gaze over in his direction Mickey gave a coy smile. He was happy when Ian dipped his head down low to press their lips together. 

“Are you still good with this? “ Mickey found himself anxious to know that the plans they made were still in tact. He needed to know that a good night sleep hadn’t shaken any sense into the other man.

“Yeah. you?”

‘“Course. Hey…” Mickey suddenly found himself curious about something “ did you happen to ask Mandy about me being married” 

“Maybe” Ian replied a light blush beginning to creep over his freckled cheeks. 

“ don’t be all embarrassed man, why do you think I didn’t tell you I was gay?” Ian looked at him expectantly “ because I didn’t want to open that door. For myself or you. I was always interested” he admitted, although he hadn’t yet admitted it to himself. He knew it was true, he had always known. He also knew that’s why he told Mandy he wasn’t interested when she mentioned someone was asking, 

“ doors wide open now” Ian stated before giving the brunette a quick kiss goodbye. 

Watching the redhead intently as he made his way out the door Mickey decided to sleep for at least another hour, it was a long night. 

 

“ Hey assface!” 

The second time Mickey woke up it was to the far less pleasant feeling of Mandy throwing water at his head. 

“What the fuck?” 

“ There he is ! Rise and shine mother fucker. You have an appointment in 20 minutes.” She said, before placing a large mug of coffee on his desk forcing him to his feet so she could fix the bed back into the couch. 

“So how were things with Ian ? Sex good?” She asked waving her eyebrows high in the air. 

“Fuck you . There was no sex” 

“ then why was he walk of shaming it out of here so early this morning?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

“ what the fuck were you doing here that early?” 

“ I wasn't. But you just confirmed Ian was” She shot back, laughing when her brother flipped her a finger. “No sex my ass. Or you’re ass more to the point” she quipped laughing at her own joke, not at all caring that her brother didn't’ seem to find it funny at all. 

“I’m serious there was no sex. We just slept.” he informed her while searching his office closet for a clean t shirt. “ we are gunna take it slow “ he said very quietly although he was sure no one was in the office, he didn't want to take any chances. 

“Slow huh. That's new for you” 

“Yeah I know” He replied easily after slipping on his new shirt and taking a sip of his coffee. “ but fuck Mands, I just really wanna try you know?” 

“ yeah big brother I know. So. is he still like a patient?” She asked tentatively, going wide eyed when he nodded his confirmation. “ what? How the fuck is that gunna work?” 

“ That I don’t fucking know but it's what he wanted and I want to give him what he wants” Mickey retorted, blushing at the wide smile his sister gave him in response to the statement. “ ok fuck off. Enough about me. How was your night? “

“ Well, I actually had sex. Good sex dirty sex, oh my god Mick he does this thing….. “  
Mickeys face grimaced at his sisters words, it was far too early for Mandy sex stories. “ ok that's enough of that too. “ He shooed her out of his office for some peace before his work day was to begin. 

He needed some time to think. He needed to put everything that had happened in perspective. Mandy was right, the idea of being Ian’s boyfriend and his therapist was nuts. But, what could he do? He didn’t want to end either relationship. Mickey wasn’t dense enough to think that he was the right therapist for everyone but he had been the right one for Ian. The redhead needed someone with Mickey’s stern way of doing things, that was obvious from the first day they met. The professional side of him knew that it was right to stick by his patient continuing to give him the care he needed. The professional side of him also knew that it was so many shades of wrong to date your patient but fuck it if the romantic side of him wasn’t winning that fight for now. 

The romantic side of him was lost in thoughts of night before, the way he felt more comfortable in the other man’s grasp then he ever had before. It was overwhelming the way he could already feel himself falling so hard. He knew if he didn’t slow things down his heart would be on the line and soon. It wasn’t a position he was used to being in. Taking another sip of his coffee Mickey shook his head at himself for being such a needy sap, but he knew had no intention of being anything else when it came to Ian. 

 

After a few minutes of coffee sipping silence Mandy was back in his office , an older gentleman following behind her. 

“Your first appointment is here Mickey. Mr. Cates has actually chosen to bless us with his presence today, aren’t we lucky “ she chimed in a high pitched faux cheerful tone before directing the patient to take a seat. With a small roll of her eyes she made her exit. 

“ you should really fire that girl” Mr Cates said with a grumble as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“ I really should” 

 

It was a long day in the office everyone he met with seemed to want to make him really work for his money. As 4 o’clock rolled around he was happy to see he had no more appointments for the day. After sending Mandy off to Alisters for her drinks with Brian, Mickey made his way to Black Coffee for a hot drink and sweet treat. 

 

“ Hey Travis” Mickey greeted the muscular barista, happy when the man went to work getting his coffee order ready. “ you got any donuts?” 

“ really Milkovich how do you eat like that and still look like you?” a deep voice from behind him asked in a flirty tone. 

“ Rodney? Hey man what are you doing in these parts?” Rodney was a friend from school, last Mickey had heard he was working in Los Angeles , therapist to the stars or some shit like that. 

“My new building isn’t far” he answered easily, his eyes blatantly checking the shorter man out.  
Their relationship had always been flirty but nothing had ever happened between them. 

“ oh yeah? No more L.A huh? Too much sun for ya? Needed that New York cold?” Mickey laughed watching the snow blowing from the window before paying for his order and making himself comfortable at a small table near the cash register . “ see ya around” 

“ oh I donno, I think it's pretty hot in new york.” Rodney said quietly, watching intently as Mickey walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are enjoying the story leave a comment. if you have date ideas I would love them. I have a all the major elements fully planned including the ending etc but the small details about dates I haven't really landed on anything concrete yet. 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you. Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is my therapy atm. So I appreciate that people are enjoying it.


	9. Like a gentleman

 

 

**Roland: Ian can you please answer your phone.**

**Roland: Ian talk to me.**

**Debbie: Ian come back home**

**Roland: let us know you're safe**

**Roland: Ian you know I wanted to tell you.**

 

Ian's phone was full of message after message from his best friend.  He spent his entire walk to work typing and deleting responses to the man.  He still had nothing to say.  He hadn't worked his head around the situation yet, and he didn't want to say the wrong things. Instead he let his mind play the night he had with Mickey on repeat while he worked at his station, a big goofy smile plastered to his face. 

 

" Whats got Matchstick all lit up huh? You get some last night?" Janice asked with a wink as she brought him a hot cup coffee, placing it carefully on an empty table adjacent to where he was drawing.  

 

 "no" he responded quickly, not exactly sure what to say to people about Mickey. It wasn't lost on him that the whole thing had to be kept at least somewhat secretive. He wanted to scream about it from the front tops though.  As it were he wasn't speaking to his bestfriend, so the one person he would normally confide in was sorta off limits.  Janice was always nice, friendly. She often shared intimate details of her love life and sometimes even snidbits about her family. Maybe, he actually did have more than one friend.  After a moment of debate he decided, fuck it . " but  I am sorta seeing someone new" he said quietly his eyes darting through the empty room. 

 

" Cool" she whispered back " but why spy voice? Is it someone here? Its Keith isn't it . I knew it" she yelped in an excited whisper yell. 

"what? what the hell? Our boss Kieth. NO its not Kieth" Ian laughed at his ridiculous friend before rolling his stool back to reach for his coffee " wait. Kieth is gay?" He asked in a tone of surprise. 

" yeah. and He flirts with you literally on the daily. Jesus you are bad at this shit Gallagher"  she taunted, putting her strawberry blond locks up into a bun while eyeing him over incredulously " so, how did you meet this guy? Come on , I need the deets now. Don't hold out on me. What's he like?" 

 

"hot. Ridiculously hot. " he began, letting himself smile indulgently at the memory of a gorgeous shirtless pierced Mickey withering at his touch. " fuck. So hot, but also like so smart and a real smart ass too. That's what makes him such a great ... " he let his words trail off not sure if he was ready to finish that sentance. 

 

" makes him such a great... lay? Boyfriend? ... spy"  His friend teasingly tried to fill in the blanks each suggestion making the redhead laugh harder. 

 

:' I was gunna say therapist" He relented taking in the confused look on the small girls face for a moment before continuing " yeah. my therapist" 

 

 Janice took a seat at the stool across from Ian seemingly letting the information sink in before speaking, " so you're dating your therapist" she confirmed tentatively. 

When Ian nodded she bit at her lip apprehensively " ok. Well then. I mean Sure. .... Wait. You started dating and now hes no longer you're therapist or.... " 

 

" no we just started shit last night, and hes still going to be my therapist. For now"  he replied sounding a little unsure of the words as they came out of his mouth. 

 

" Damn. You are way more interesting than I gave you credit for. You know that is gunna get real messy real fast right?"  

 

" fuck. You think? I don't wanna fire him. He's doing a great job" 

 

" I bet he is "  she winked flirtatiously before dodging the marker thrown at her head " sorry. Look man, you like the guy? " 

 

"a lot" 

 

" than it will work out. Just be careful and you know, open dialogue and all of that.  A therapist has to be good at relationship shit, its their job " she stated plainly before checking the time on her phone .  The coworkers were surprised to find it was already time to pack up for the day.  Saying their goodbyes they both exited the building heading in opposite directions.  

 

On his long commute home Ian let his thoughts drift to what Janice had said. Mickey would be good at this relationship stuff.  Ian had never been before, but going through it with someone who communicates for a living would no doubt make it easier.  It didn't have to get messy not if they talked shit through properly and why wouldn't they, one of them was a pro at that.   

 

It would be fine. He was sure of it.  

 

 

**Mickey- you busy this weekend?**

**Ian- What did you have in mind?**

**Mickey- Dinner movie, typical first date stuff.**

**Ian- first date?**

**Mickey- yes. Last night was not a date.  A proper fucking date. I pick you up, you look pretty, I cop a feel in the theater like a gentleman.**

**Ian- Sold. Saturday at 7?**

**Mickey- its a date**

 

 

Ian beamed at his phone. He nearly walked himself right into the elevator doors in his building as they closed because he was so distracted by the flirty message. 

Fuck. He laughed at himself for being so attracted to someone so quickly.  

 

As the redhead entered his apartment he was met with a clearly anxious Roland who was sitting on his couch with a pizza box on his lap.  Damn. It smelled amazing too. 

 

"the fuck are you doing here?" 

 

" Debbie let me in" 

 

"in more ways than one, I know" Ian chirped back flippantly.  He found himself surprisingly faking most of his annoyance at this point. Seeing Roland looking so scared of him so nervous to be there, just made him sad more than anything. This was his friend. His best friend . this was a person whose company he had always felt comfortable in and vice versa.  It wasn't right how screwed up everything had gotten so quickly. 

"I'm sorry, Ian. You know I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you from the first moment anything happened. Debs, she wanted to be the one to do it. Then she just couldn't and fuck. I 'm sorry. I really like her though" he said quietly, a small smile escaping his lips when Ian reached in the box for a slice of pizza and took the seat next to him. 

 

" how long have you been seeing her? Is it just ... " 

"no. NO" Roland urged " not at all. We've been dating. Its been over a month. I Would never hurt your sister you know that" 

 

He did. What Mickey had said the night before about Ian being lucky that his kid sister had found a good guy, was right. She had. Roland was the best guy. He wasn't a player. He wasn't going to break her heart, at least not willingly. He was the kind of guy any big brother would be happy to have his sister bring home.  

 

" I do. Just. Fuck man, I wish you told me. I wish I didn't have to walk in on.. " he shuddered at the memory of what he had heard the night prior. 

His friends face went adorably red at the statement. " sorry, again. So fucking sorry" 

" OK, Lets just never speak of that again.  But, look man me aside you're dating your bosses sister in law. That could get... messy" Ian laughed lightly at the irony of the statement. 

 

" I know. I'm fucked. But have you ever just wanted someone so much that you couldn't help it. Even if you knew it was all kinds of wrong" 

 

"yes. I have" he answered pointedly, earning himself a curious look from his best friend.  it was going to be a long night of story sharing and pizza.

 

Ian couldn't be happier about it.  

 

 

 

   The next morning at Black Coffee Ian was a slightly dismayed to see he would be waiting in a line for his much needed caffeine fix.  Letting his face fall to his phone so he could get lost in mindless articles he was taken off guard when he felt a warm hand graze the small of his back gently.  

"what the " he snapped backwards gently at the touch before turning his head to see Mickey smiling back at him. " jesus I was kinda lost in a tmz article" he laughed lightly at himself.  Fighting the urge to press their lips together, Ian instead returned the other man's smile. 

" so, tomorrow huh" the redhead said quietly. 

"yeah but your session is still today." 

" right. I almost forgot" Ian laughed, turning on his heels when Brian called him to the counter.   As he was putting in his coffee order he couldn't help but notice the interaction behind him.  Mickey was chatting easily with some tall good looking man with olive skin.  

 When it was Mickey's turn to order, Ian was standing a only a few short feet away waiting for his coffee hoping that Mickey would introduce him to his chatty friend. He did no such thing even though the dark skinned man had stayed at Mickey's side continuing their friendly conversation until his phone buzzed. When they parted ways, Ian couldn't help but notice the way the other man ran a hand down the brunettes arm warmly giving him a gentle pat good bye.  The action sent a fire of jealousy in Ian like he had never felt before. 

Knowing he couldn't let himself get carried away in public, suddenly he was very much looking forward to  therapy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Blurred lines

9:45 

 

In the 15 min before Ian’s appointment, Mickey found himself fidgeting in his bathroom mirror trying to look like he hadn’t tried too hard but also to look hot as fuck. It was a hard look to get right. Fighting with a rogue lock of black hair Mickey caught a look at himself in the mirror primping like a teenage girl and instantly felt stupid. 

 

Fuck 

Everything about the redhead had his head spinning. He was acting nothing like his usual confident self. He had spent way too long in the shower that morning ensuring that every inch of him was clean and smelled amazing. Now here he was standing in front of a mirror checking out his own ass in the pants he finally settled on after trying on 4 different pairs. That settled it. He was a douchebag. A totally smitten, completely infatuated douchebag. 

As soon as he had made his way back into his office he was met with Ian’s gorgeous face and he relented to himself that all that fuss was 100% worth it. Ian, as always looked perfect, Mickey instantly wondered how hard the other man had to try to look that good all the time. Probably not at all, asshole. 

“ who was the guy?” Ian asked curtly as Mickey walked around to sit at his desk. “ the guy Mickey. From this morning at the coffee shop, The good looking tanned guy putting his hands all over you. “ the redhead was rambling and Mickey was fighting the urge to find it absolutely adorable. Listening to Ian’s rant It was beginning to sink in that he had unknowingly stepped in something that he would have to work his way out of. If, and that was a big if, he was allowed to get a word in edgewise. 

“Look, I get it. We are new and no one said we can’t keep options open but to do it like that. Right in front of me ? Ignore me and what the fuck ever. Not fucking cool Mick. “ Ian stammered out still standing, pacing the small space between the door and Mickey’s desk while the brunette looked at him in confusion. 

“ Whoa. Ian slow down. Just sit ok. And let me catch up” he said gently, signaling for the taller man to sit on the chair across from his desk. “ what guy?” 

“Mickey!?” 

“ Ian. I am telling you, I have no idea what we’re talking about right now. You’re rambling and while its so fucking adorable I can barely stand it.” Ian gave him an unimpressed look narrowing his eyes at the statement , “ i can’t keep up here. You need to slow it down and tell me what I did and when” 

Letting out a deep breath after making himself comfortable in the high back chair Ian began again “ this morning. There was a guy you were talking to. I know it sounds stupid OK but it was all flirty and shit and I was right fucking there and you didn’t introduce me or anything.” he finally said slowly enough that Mickey could make sense of it all. 

“Rodney” 

“ so you’re keeping your options open with Rodney, that’s why you didn’t introduce me?” Ian asked his hurt evident in his tone. 

“ no. Not at all. The only thing I did this morning, Ian was not introduce a fellow therapist who works near here to the patient I am dating” Mickey raised his eyebrows high to emphasize his point. He was happy when Ian smiled shyly under his gaze. 

“Oh” the redhead gave a regrettable shrug before grimacing a tad to himself “ fuck. I’m an idiot” 

“ no you’re not. I didn’t even realize he was being fucking flirty. Sorry” He offered honestly. Mickey hadn’t even paid any attention to Rodney that morning. Mickey’s focus was on trying to keep from kissing and touching Ian in public, barely maintaining the composure to do so. He was happy for the distraction that his former friend had brought that he didn’t even notice the other man may have been flirting with him, at all. 

One day in and they were already blurring lines. “ Ian if this is gunna work at all , we have to keep seperate worlds alright? You can’t come in here hackles fucking up from something dating me did. It will make your hour a whole lot shorter if you do. Got it” 

“ got it” he raised his hands in surrender “ sorry” 

“ ok , so lets start over shall we” 

“ did you and this Rodney ever date?” 

“ Ian!” 

“Fuck . Sorry. “ Mickey shook his head at the ridiculous man before steering the conversation towards more appropriate topics of discussion.  
Despite the rocky start therapy actually went well. Ian had been communicating with friends, like Roland and even Debbie the way Mickey had suggested. The redhead was making strides towards being more vocal about his wants and needs. Only a couple times did Mickey find himself distracted by how attracted he was to the other man and with a guy as hot as Ian that wasn’t too bad. 

Now that that was behind them he could focus on their date the following night. 

Mickey seldom dated, like actual dates. He fucked, he had drinks and then fucked but he didn’t really date. At least not often. He was nervous about the whole night and when he was nervous he went to one person in particular. He needed more friends. 

“Hey Mands!” the brunette called out from his bedroom “ come here” 

“Whats up?” His sister popped her head in his room. She was in a tight black dress and come fuck me heels, obviously ready for date night with Brian. “ you look nice” 

“ yeah” he fidgeted with his black v neck body hugging sweater, contemplating a dress shirt and tie. “ should I do a tie and shit instead?” 

“ no. Keep it more casual, where are you going?” 

“Tonys Bistro on 5th. Small Italian joint..its ummm” 

“Romaaaaaantic” she teased with a million watt smile, laughing loudly when he gave her the finger. “ that place is nice Mick you are going all out for him huh?”  
The statement instantly made his palms sweat. 

“ its stupid isn’t it. I’m trying too fucking hard right?. “ he shook his head lightly reaching for a smoke on his dresser needing something to calm his nerves. 

“It's not too much. It's perfect and with a guy like Ian there is no trying too hard ok?”  
He took a long drag on his cigarette immediately thankful for his sisters reassuring words. “ ok . Thanks Mands. You uh… you staying at Bri’s tonight?” 

“ i can do that” she said before giving her brother a knowing smile. 

“ fuck off it's not like that. I mean I donno. We’re taking it slow but I still kinda want him alone in a place that isn’t my fucking office” 

Mandy nodded her understanding before heading out the door to meet Brian, leaving Mickey along to critique his look once more before making his way to his own date. 

Tony’s was perfect. It was crowded but the tables were far enough apart and low lit that you didn’t even notice other people were there. Even if they had been elbow to elbow with other diners Mickey would have struggled to notice other people. His date was fucking stunning, in a gorgeous grey sweater and dark wash jeans. He was dressy enough for the restaurant but still casual enough to look like he wasn’t trying too hard, fuck he was good. 

“ so I was thinking “Ian began as they awaited their desserts. The dinner had been going so well Mickey was even more infatuated then he had been already.  
“Uh Oh” He teased taking a sip of his beer, he waved for the taller man to continue. 

“You’re kinda at an unfair advantage here. I mean you already know so many intimate details of my life and i know next to nothing about you. So… give me the Mickey low down” he said as the waitress sat two pieces of chocolate cake in front of them. 

“ uh… Mickey low down huh?” he said taking a forkful of chocolate and placing it in his mouth carefully. It was delicious. 

“ Yeah, like childhood. All leave it to beaver like or .. “ 

“HA! No. Abusive drug dealing dad, absentee mom.” Ian eyes went wide at the information. “ don't it's no big deal. Mandy and I made our way to bigger and better things, thats all that matters. “ 

“ I get that. I mean you know my parents their stellar parenting skills” Ian mocked before finishing off his spoonful of cake. “ what else should I know. Boyfriends? You and that Rodney guy?” 

Mickey laughed lightly to himself remembering how jealous the other man had been the day before. 

“ remind me to bring up your jealous tendencies in therapy next week.” 

“Fuck off” 

“ no, Rodney and i never dated. I don’t really…. I mean I’m not good at. Fuck I shouldn’t tell you that should I “ he laughed feeling himself getting flustered at the questioning.  
When the waitress brought the check Mickey grabbed for it, impressed with himself for being faster than the longer fingers Ian was working with. 

“ so uh, I know I mentioned a movie but …” Mickey began his voice shaking with nerves as him and Ian walked shoulder to shoulder down the busy new york street. “ fuck, do you wanna go back to my place maybe watch some Netflix” 

“You wanna netflix and chill Mick?” Ian smiled widely wiggly his eyebrows high, the action causing his therapist to roll his eyes lightly . 

“ fuck you that's not what I meant. We can do a movie if you… .” Mickey’s words were cut off by Ian leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. 

“Yeah I want to go back to your place Mick” 

As soon as they were sat on the couch in Mickey and Mandy’s apartment the air seemed thicker somehow. Mickey’s heart was in his throat every time he stole a long look at the man next to him, trying his best to keep his attention on the tv he found he was failing miserably. The only thing that made feel at ease was the fact that he wasn’t alone. Ian was shyly stealing glances every few seconds, until finally their eyes met. 

“Fuck it” he muttered raising his body so he was straddling the other man. Feeling Ian’s large hands grip his hips the brunette found it impossible to resist the urge to kiss him. So he didn’t . 

Their lips met in a hungry kiss that was almost all tongue and teeth. As Mickey rutted his body urgently against Ian’s he found himself getting more and more lost by the second. The way the redheads teeth bit into his neck had his body shivering with arousal. The feeling of Ian’s nails digging half moons into the flesh of his lower back where his sweater had been lifted just enough for a warm hand to explore, had his eyes roll in the back of his head. 

“Fuck Ian. Jesus” 

Needing to taste every inch of the salty skin beneath him, Mickey let his tongue trail from Ian’s jawline to his throat, loving the deep moans the other man let out with every pass of his tongue. 

“ Mickey…Oh my god.” 

It was too much, he knew they had agreed to go slow and he fully intended on doing that but fuck he wanted Ian. He want to taste him, put his cock in his mouth and make him squirm. 

Pulling apart to catch their respective breaths blue eyes locked into green while pale fingers tentatively made their way to Ian’s belt. Looking deeply into his lovers eyes Mickey searched for any sign he should stop. He was relieved When Ian pushed him back gently so he could help him get the belt off faster. 

When Ian’s pants and boxers were pulled down enough for his cock to spring out, Mickey made quick work of dropping to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout that ending but the next chapter promises to be a hot one.


	11. Mickey's mouth is perfect

_holy fuck Mickey's mouth is perfect._

 

 

From his spot on his knees in between Ian's legs, Mickey looked up at him seductively through eyelashes. It was easily the sexiest look Ian had ever seen, complete with a salacious lip bite.

 

Bracing himself for the impact of Mickey's perfect mouth wrapping around his leaking cock, Ian gripped at the couch cushion next to him with one hand snaking the other down to rest on his lovers head. With one teasing lick at his slit precum was dragging from the tip of Ian’s dick to the shorter man's bottom lip finally landing just under his lip piercing., The visual was enough to have Ian's balls tightening before they had even really began. Closing his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure, he allowed his head to loll backwards while the warm mouth encased him with purpose.

"OHHHH fuck" the redheads hips bucked up involuntarily shoving his cock even further down Mickey's perfect mouth. Encouraged by the moan that was elicited from deep down his therapists throat and the slight tap on his thigh , Ian gently bucked more. Once he was thoroughly fucking into that perfect mouth he dared to open his eyes again. Mickey was perfect. His pale cheeks hollowing as his throat opened,one of his hands rubbing Ian's six pack soothingly while the other gripped the base of his dick stroking it gently.

Pulling off to catch his breath, he left the redhead's body full of goosebumps as his hot breath ghosted over the straining shaft. Finally, he extended his tongue to lick and suck at his patients balls for a few minutes before making his way back up to the shaft.

"oh fuuuuuuuuuck' Ian breathed out voice wrecked with arousal. When Mickey made his way back down sucking with more intent , stroking the base faster Ian felt a familiar pull in his groin. The fire in his belly letting him know it wouldn't be long now.

" shit Mick, gunna cum" he chanted out, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Mickey took him in further and faster. "oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhh, " gripping at dark hairs Ian came down his lovers throat with a low groan, his legs shaking uncontrollably at the intensity of his orgasm.

 

"come here" Ian breathed out after he had caught his breath. Stealing a look at Mickey who was still on his knees licking up every last drop of cum off of freckled thighs, Ian felt the immense need to have the man's lips back on his own. He wanted to taste himself on those lips, he wanted to have the other man in his arms again. Mostly, he wanted to get his date off make him feel as good as he just had.

Letting out a deep sigh when their lips were connected, Ian brought a large hand down to Mickey's belt happy when short finger helped with its removal.

" fuck Ian. You taste so good"

"you're so perfect" He replied sincerely pulling back from the embrace just enough for their eyes to meet as his hand made its way to grasp the brunettes thick shaft. Removing his hand quickly so he could lick at his palm Ian loved the way Mickey's mouth separated letting out deep breathy moans when the long hand returned to stroke him with more vigor.

"Ian fuck. I'm not gunna last"

"don't" Ian muttered into the sensitive skin of Mickey's neck determined to mark him up. " Wanna make you cum."

Feeling Mickey's dick get tighter under his touch egged Ian on to go faster. When Mickey connected their lips, his hips bucking slightly from on top of him Ian knew he was almost there. Gently he pushed himself up switching their positions so his therapist was below him. Ian adjusted himself to his knees so he could focus on his hand twisting and jerking Mickey over the edge.

"ohhhhhh ohhh" Mickey's eyes closed tightly his perfect mouth opening just enough to grunt lowly as he spilled all over Ian's hand.

Letting the brunette catch his breath and pull his pants back on Ian reached over to the box of tissues to wipe his hand, smiling to himself warmly. Mickey was perfect, they were perfect. It was the kind of night he had been longing for. It wasn't just sexual although that had been hot as hell, their chemistry is off the charts and they haven't even had sex yet. It was more that though, it was everything. They were everything. All he had been wanting from guys like Derek. was here in this moment and he wasn't ever going to let it go.

" you ok over there?" the voice was gentle with only a smidgen of concern. They were dressed once again shoulder to shoulder, Stranger Things still idling in the background.

"yeah. I am so much better than ok. " Ian said sincerely. He was. If he was going to stop himself from falling instantly and take it even remotely slow he would have to leave though. He couldn't spend another night with the man and not have his heart on his fucking sleeve.

" this was amazing Mickey. I mean it"

" I agree"

" don't take this like bad or anything ok... but I think I should go home" he said tentatively not wanting to give the wrong impression about his intentions " I had a great time. I mean it. I look forward to so many more great times just like this one. Don't ,dont think I don’t ok? I just think it's best if ....." he was never happier to have a ramble cut off then when it was done with Mickey's sweet lips pressing against his own.

" stop rambling, idiot. I get it. We're taking it slow. I'm good. Go home " Mickey reassured him gently his blue eyes twinkling under the dim light of the table lamp. "ok"

After a least a dozen more soft kisses he was out the door, starry eyed and full of hope.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, how are things with guy?” Janice asked sipping her latte while Ian worked diligently on the last page of their latest comic book. “How many dates is this now?” “

"This weekend will be four. Hes great” Ian said easily trying not let thoughts of Mickey clutter his brain while he finished the last picture. Things were great. Each date had been better than the next. They played pool, sipped coffee and most of all just talked shared. It was perfect. Still, no sex but the blow jobs were fucking insane.

“ and he’s still your therapist?” the small girl asked curiously, looking over her coworkers pages carefully when he finally finished up.

“ uh yeah. I have some family drama right now that I need to deal with . Mick’s been awesome. “

“Ok but what about when the drama is about him?”

The question stopped him mid clean up. He hadn't really thought of that. Mickey wasn’t drama though Mickey was perfect.

“ That’s not going to happen. Mickey is awesome”

“Aren’t all the people we date four dates in” she quipped, raising her hands in mock surrender when Ian narrowed his eyes at her.

Ian had to shake the thought of Mickey being anything but awesome out of his head in order to steady himself for dinner at Fiona's that evening. Things with his sister hadn’t been exactly smooth sailing since their last dinner, but he had been working towards not being as petty. He couldn’t control the way Fiona treated him, he was only in control of how he reacted to her. Damn. His therapist was good.

Tonight was the night that Roland and Debbie were going to come clean to Fiona and Mark. Ian knew it was important to be there for his friend.

 

 

 

 

After packing up her entire life and following her then boyfriend to New York, Fiona of all people had to understand that you can’t help who your fall in love with. So, it wasn’t surprising when she was happy for her little sister after the couple had shared their news just before dessert. It was surprising though when this happened.

“You’re fired” Mark said cooly while pouring himself more wine.

“What?” Roland asked his eyes steeled on his boss almost robotic-ally.

“You’re fired.”

“ You can’t do that” Ian interjected. “ you can’t fire the guy for dating”

“ no. I can fire him for being unprofessional and untrustworthy. I can’t trust him Ian. Not that it has anything to do with you” As Roland sat in an obvious state of shock Debbie pulled her sister into a bedroom doubt to scream at her out of ear shot of her husband.

Ian sat between the two men trying to remind himself to stay calm. “ untrustworthy? Are you kidding me right now? He is the most trustworthy most loyal person I have ever met.”

“Its ok Ian. It's fine” Roland said weakly letting his napkin fall from his lap as he stood up. “ I am gunna get Debbie and go home.”

“Ro….”

Before he knew it his little sister and best friend had exited the apartment. Standing in the open space of the living area Ian felt himself getting angrier and angrier the calmer Fi and Mark remained.

“ are you fucking kidding me” he finally spat out, having to break the silence in the room “ that's it Fi? You’re not gonna say anything?”

“ Ian I don’t know why you’re getting so upset about this” his sister replied as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

“ I will give him a good reference he will find another job Ian. Don’t get so bent out of shape” the condescending tone of his brother in-laws words had Ian reeling.

“ fuck you.”

Turning to face at her brother Fiona's look suddenly became one of concern “ are your meds ok? Have you been taking them ? Do they need to be adjusted”

The redhead couldn’t believe his ears. He was obviously upset for his friend and had every right to be. Yet, all his sister saw was his being Bipolar.

“ I can be pissed off without it being my fucking meds. You asshole”

With that he was out the door.

 

 

 

**Ian - Are you home ? I need to see you.**

**Mickey - Yeah. Come over.**

**Mickey- is everything ok?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always write a blow job but when I do its almost a 1000 words lol. 
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> As always I encourage all comments. No sex yet. Sorry. 
> 
> It will cum , I promise. ;)


	12. Transference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter, sorry about that but I wanted it to stand alone. 
> 
> At least its a two a day chapter kinda day.

The message had Mickey on edge. He didn’t know what was wrong but something must have been. He knew that Ian was set to go to sisters and things there had been tense as of late but they had been working hard on Ian knowing what he can and can’t control. He can’t control the way Fiona treats him or the way she seems him. Thinking about stories of his boyfriends sister had him cringing a tad but he should the time come that he meets the girl he didn’t want the info from therapy sessions to cloud his opinion of her. It was hard though, to be honest it seem like she was just a bitch who loved to play the martyr. But his feelings for her brother just might make him a tad biased, so he tried his best to withhold judgement. It was still a fact thought that Ian had gone there for dinner and was coming over without warning. Something had to have happened.  
As soons as Ian made his way into the apartment Mickey could tell he was upset. Fucking Fiona. 

 

“ i can just be mad you know” the redhead said abruptly before his boyfriend could even say hi. 

“ ok and you’re mad at..?” 

“ Fiona and Mark. Fucker fired Roland for dating Debbie” 

“Well, that's bullshit” he responded easily with a shake of his head, loving the small smile the statement brought out of the redhead. “ is that all that's got you so upset?” he asked. Vaguely aware that it wasn’t. 

 

“ no. I just I can’t have an opinion or get pissed off without someone, usually Fiona asking if its my meds. Like I’m broken somehow and just need to be fixed”  
Taking a long look at the man in front of him Mickey was reminded just how beautiful he was, but also how vulnerable he could be. It had always been there, from their first meeting the way Ian spoke about his being Bipolar. It was obvious that he had resented himself for it. He saw himself as damaged. 

Mickey suspected that there was a part of the other man that veered away from good relationships and towards poor ones because he didn’t want to drag a good guy down with what he saw as his issues. The thought of that made the brunette deeply sad. Fuck Fiona and fuck Mark for making him feel this way. Ian was perfect. Just fucking perfect and damn anyone who made him doubt that. 

“ you’re not damaged you know “ he found himself saying quietly as his thumb traced circles around ian’s chin. “ you’re not broken. You don’t need to be fixed. You can get mad. Be pissed, fuck I don’t even know these these people and I am . “  
Looking into earnest green eyes Mickey had to connect their lips because words were only going to fail him. Even if he could find the right ones there was no way he could articulate the way he felt. It was breathtaking, seeing Ian so open so raw . Coming to him for solace not because Mickey was his therapist, but because they were something. 

It was all so overwhelming. Kissing him softly trying to convey his emotions as honestly as he could, he felt his body shiver with need when Ian pulled him in closer. 

“You’re fucking perfect” he whispered hotly rubbing their noses together tenderly Mickey’s body almost straddling Ian’s so they were wrapped up in one another. “ the fact that you care about your friend so much only makes you more perfect.”  
When Ian bridged the gap between them again the kiss got heated quickly causing both men to moan softly into the air. 

“Lets go to bed” Mickey suggested when they came up for air. Pulling Ian by the wrist when he stood up the look of confusion on the redhead’s face made him chuckle to himself, “ no not for sex. I want you. But not like this, not when you’re upset. Just come to bed. Sleep with me” he suggested, smiling wide when Ian followed at his heels. 

 

 

 

Date number four was later that evening and Mickey couldn’t keep his focus on anything else. It wasn’t until Mandy came barreling into his office with coffees that he was able to think of anything but Ian. She yammered on mindlessly about Brian for at least 10 minutes before, 

“ you’re favorite client is in , in 20 minutes” she said with a wink. 

“Stop it.” 

“Hows that whole thing going? “ 

Mickey took a long sip of coffee before replying, just to keep her in suspense for possibly the most boring answer ever “ good” 

Just as he thought his sister huffed her annoyance “ good? Seriously? That's all I get?” 

“ that’s all ya get “ 

“ all you get of what?” Ian’s voice interrupted the sibling bickering from the front door of the office where he was removing his coat . “ sorry, I’m early” 

“ nah don’t be sorry, come on in” Mickey instructed as Mandy stuck her tongue at out him, the action causing ian to laugh loudly before the door was closed behind them. 

 

“So… “ Mickey started hesitantly “ things better?” 

Much to his surprise Ian smiled widely at the question, damn if Mickey didn’t love that smile. 

“ yeah. It's a lot better. After leaving your house the other day I decided to man up and call my sister. Fiona . I told her I wasn’t broken. That I wasn’t some damaged thing she constantly needed to fix. “ 

Hearing Ian say that made Mickey’s heart race, trying to calm himself he averted his eyes for moment while his patient continued. He was proud of his patient and his boyfriend at the same time it was doubly exciting. 

“ she’s my sister and she may always see me that way. I get it. She gets it. We are gunna try to work on that together. I can’t change the way she sees me.” he stated confidently “ But I can change the way I react to it. She says she's going to try though. She also talked to Mark. She doesn’t know what he's going to do. But she is on our side. And that’s a good thing. Its something. “ Ian offered contently.

“ it's a huge thing Ian. The fact that you spoke with her, how self aware you are being of what you can and can’t control. Its…. “ Mickey couldn’t describe how proud he was of the other man. He couldn’t find the right words, once again Ian had him speechless. 

“Its you, you know” Ian said quietly. “ it's all you” 

After a long pause he continued " Fi is who she is. I don't believe she's suddenly going to change but she listened to me , really listened and that's a pretty big step in the right direction"

 

After sharing a sweet smile they decided that was a good place to wrap things up for the day. They had a date to get ready for anyways. 

 

 

Mickey was so happy he almost caught himself skipping his way to Black Coffee, luckily he stopped just short of that. he couldn't help but notice that some how the cool air felt fresher than it ever had before. The sun was shining and the day just couldn't get any better. He was happy. Truly happy. It had been so long he had almost forgotten what it was like. 

“you seem happy” Rodney's voice boomed from behind him, just outside of the coffee shop. “ why don’t you make me that happy and let me buy you a coffee huh?” The taller man flirted. Ah, there it was. Mickey saw what Ian was speaking about weeks prior. 

“ sorry man. I am seeing someone “ The brunette said pointedly, smiling when the other man gave a shrug of rejection. 

“ ah, well good for you. I haven’t dated anyone since I moved back. The most action I have had is when a female patient made a pass at me. “  
Mickey laughed a little at the thought, Rodney was very much gay. 

“ A girl huh…. “ 

“ yeah, good old transference, what can ya do?” Rodney said loudly before making his way into grab his coffee. A very quiet Mickey stayed in the middle of the street suddenly unable to move his feet. 

Transference is when a patient falls for their therapist. 

It's a fairly common occurrence for those in business, and something that all therapists know to be on the lookout for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually update on weekends. So don't be surprised to not see an update for this for another day or two.


	13. I don't know much, but I know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is going where people think it is, based on replies on the last chapter. 
> 
> I am not sure I like it when my head space is so vastly different from those reading but its all mapped out lol.

When Ian spotted Mickey making his way up First avenue he was shocked at how the shorter man still managed to take his breath away. It was as if it was the first time he was seeing him. He was stunning from his perfect black hair down to that amazing bubble butt, thick thighs and possibly the most adorable feet Ian had ever seen. But It was more than all of that, although their whole plan was to keep therapist Mickey and dating Mickey separate it couldn’t be ignored that therapist Mickey had helped him in immeasurable ways. The redhead didn’t want to ignore that because doing so would be a doing a great disservice to the man he was falling harder for everyday. 

“ hey you” Mickey greeted raising up on his toes to give his date a chaste kiss “ where are we exactly?” 

“ Sweets and Treats. It's an all you can eat dessert bar with a make your own pancake grill” 

Mickey’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. It was rare that the man smiled so broadly and dammit if Ian’s heart didn’t skip a beat at the sight. If you knew Mickey for more than a day you knew he had a sweet tooth, he was constantly in Black Coffee looking for donuts and never had dinner without a slice of cake to finish the meal off. So, when Ian heard about a restaurant that was all sugary sweets, he couldn't wait to take him.

Surrounded by a sea of cake slabs and slices of pie Mickey looked positively bliss-ed out. He let a deep moan float into the air giving Ian another wide smile as he licked his fork. 

“ this is easily the best fucking date ever” He said reaching his hand across the table so they could lock fingers. 

“ glad you liked it.” Ian replied earnestly “ I was hoping we could go to my place after. I mean if that’s OK with you” the words were tentative because he was too. He wanted Mickey. He wanted every part of him. There was no more seeing how things went, no more taking it slow there was no use. Ian was in this. He was all in this and he wanted to know Mickey was, too. 

Mickey seemed to think it over, biting his lip for a quick second before he replied. “ That's OK with me” 

When they made their way into Ian’s apartment there was an odd tension in the air. Ian couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something seemed off. It was as if Mickey was deep in thought a million miles away. The sudden tension was driving Ian a little bit nuts so he pulled his date close pressing their lips together trying to get back the comfortable feeling they had shared at the restaurant.  
Feeling like Mickey wasn't fulling into it, Ian was suddenly filled with a sense of uneasiness. 

“is something wrong?” 

“ I donno. I don't want there to be” Mickey replied before settling himself on Ian’s couch. 

“ Come on. You make me talk all the time. Did I do something?” Ian felt his heart jump into his throat the prospect of things being at all off between them was sending him into panic mode. 

“no, of course not. Sit” Mickey directed, turning his body so they were facing one another he let their fingers tangle gently as he began to speak. “ do you know what transference is?” 

Ian had heard the word before but he didn’t know what it meant. He shook his head no, curious about where this was going. 

Clearing his throat Mickey averted his eyes choosing to burn holes in the carpet below them.  
“ its when a patient falls in love with their therapist. It's a common thing, they transfer their feelings about something else onto the person they now feel closest to.Their therapist” He stated plainly. 

 

Ian had to sit back a little taking it all in, so he understand where the other man was coming from before he replied. Was Mickey saying that he thought that was what had happened between them? Ian’s heart raced when the realization hit him that that was in fact what had his date concerned. Suddenly his throat felt dry, he wasn’t sure he could deal with Mickey thinking that's all they had. He knew that he was wrong. He knew that there was no way that's what this was. Finally, he had to speak. 

“ Mickey, look at me” he said softly, using his index finger to direct Mickey’s chin up so they were looking eye to eye “ Are you scared? Are you scared that this isn’t real?” he asked watching the way Mickey’s eyes seemed to burrow themselves into his soul at the question.. 

“ I donno. I didn’t think so. but someone said it today” Ian’s eyes went wide at the statement until Mickey continued “ not about us, they don’t know about us . They just brought it up and it hit me…but no.... no I don't think that. “ the brunette seemed more at ease after saying the words out loud. 

Ian had to kiss Mickey in that moment, he had to kiss him like he had never kissed him before. Sighing into the kiss, Ian was suddenly at ease when his date wrapped a warm arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer. 

“ I’m crazy about you. ” Ian whispered pleadingly between their kisses. “ You have to know that”

Feeling Mickey’s body meld into his own Ian let himself get caught up in the moment. Pulling away just enough to look the other man in the eyes he needed know where they stood. 

“ so? we're good?” 

“Yeah” Mickey’s voice confident and honest. When their lips connected once again the heat of their chemistry was too powerful too deny. “ Ian bedroom. Now. fuck slow" 

" oh hell ya" Ian kissed him once more before practically running to his bedroom, Mickey following closely behind. 

 

Soon their naked bodies were wrapped up together on Ian’s large bed. 

Placing his long body over Mickey’s shorter one Ian let his thumb drag along the brunettes perfect mouth, shivering when pink lips sucked on it seductively. Letting his eyes rake over pale skin, and strong muscles Ian shook his head a little at how lucky he was to have the beautiful man beneath him once again. 

“fuck, I want you” Ian stated plainly before reaching into his nightstand to get some lube and a condom tossing them on the bed. 

“Ian” Mickey breathed when Ian dipped his head down low to suck a purple mark into the thin skin of his collar bone. 

Slicking up his index finger the redhead began making soft experimental circles around the tight muscles of Mickey’s entrance. After a few minutes of tentative massaging he dipped his finger in , while his mouth expertly sheathed Mickey’s leaking cock. The double sensation caused the shorter man to come apart completely. When two long fingers hit that little bundle of nerves the sounds Mickey emitted where barely human and unbelievably sexy. The sounds filling the room had Ian’s dick leaking with anticipation . He needed to fuck Mickey, and he needed to fuck him now. 

”Ian fuck,… please” 

“Ok” Ian replied before raising the shorter man’s thigh so he had easier access to his opening. He began inching his way inside until he bottomed out. The feeling of Mickey contracting around him was blissful and intoxicating in a way Ian had never felt with anyone before.  
Taking a moment to adjust, blue eyes focused onto green each man catching the others gasps before connecting their lips once again. 

“Harder” Mickey demanded lustfully “ Ian fuck , harder “  
Wanting to give his lover what he wanted Ian adjusted himself to his knees extending Mickey’s right thigh in the air so he could thrust into his prostate at every pass. Everything about fucking Mickey felt right. They fit together perfectly the way Ian knew they would. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he reached his hand down to jerk Mickey’s cock needing to see his face when he came. 

 

It wasn’t long before “ Ian, gunna cum… oh my god IAAAAAAAN “ with that Mickey came in ribbons of white all over his own chest Ian following shortly after. 

After a few minutes of collecting their respective breaths the two men nestled warmly into one another . 

“ this isn’t transference Mick. I might not know much, but I know that” Ian stated confidently kissing Mickey’s forehead to emphasize his point. 

“ I know that too” Mickey replied easily with just as much confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of the day, and most likely the weekend. I hope it leaves you in a better place than the last one.


	14. New Mickey

Mickey had lost himself. Well, at the very least he had lost the version of himself that he had thought was the real him. He had lost the version of himself whose bark was most definitely not worse than his bite, the version of himself whose heart was guarded under layers of armor, a mass of imaginary metal he was certain no one could ever puncture. That Mickey was lost, he was gone possibly forever. He had been beaten and cast aside the second Ian Gallagher was allowed inside of him. In his place was a new man, a happier man, one that was currently riding his boyfriend into the mattress with slow purposeful movements as their eyes locked, fingers connected and hearts once thought Impenetrable, warmed under each others touch. 

 

Letting an indulgent needy whine escape his lips Mickey knew that while his former self was lost, he had never felt more found, more alive or more at peace than when Ian was deep inside his body. As his tight muscles shivered through his orgasm, and Ian pulled him low for a deep passionate kiss, he didn't feel lost he felt whole. It was a kiss that solidified the redhead's ownership of the new Mickey Milkovich, the one who was needy soft and entirely Ian’s. It was of course, the best way to sign over your life to someone, to seal it with a kiss. 

“God you’re amazing” Ian purred giving Mickey one more quick peck before they unraveled from one another for the second time that morning.  
It had been two weeks since they had first slept together and they had been sure to connect as much as possible since. Mickey had never spent so much time with another person, with the exception of Mandy. He was surprised by how easy it was to just be with Ian. They didn’t have to do anything at all for the day besides maybe fuck, because why not? But they could spend an entire 8 hours just talking, sitting, not talking watching their favorite shows and doing blissfully fuck all but somehow ending the day feeling like it was full and exciting. The ordinary was no longer boring, the aggravating no longer as aggravating, because Ian somehow when doing nothing at all was capable of making even the worse days seem OK and the best days even better. 

Looking over at his gorgeous man as he stood up to put on his clothes back on, Mickey admitted even if only to himself that he liked the new Mickey better than the old one. He liked the guy that could be his most open honest raw self , he liked the guy who didn’t need the armor anymore. He loved that guy actually, and he was starting to realize he loved the guy bringing him coffee, too. 

“You still having lunch with the family today?” the brunette asked before sitting up fully in bed and taking a sip of his hot drink. 

“ yep. Debbie and Ro included” it was said with a smile as he took his place back in the bed and made himself comfortable before lighting a cigarette. 

“And how is that whole thing since Mark offered him his job back?” 

“Good. he still hasn’t taken it. He’s doing his own thing. Mark apologized for being an ass and Ro being Ro totally took it in stride. It was just time for him to go out on his own. I have been telling him that for years”  
Mickey raised his eyebrows high at the statement before chuckling a little at the irony of it. 

“What?” 

“Well, I can’t help but notice all those drawings over there that never leave this apartment” Mickey pointed to the large folder that contained Ian’s private artwork. They were his own comic books that he had been working on for years but never once pitched to the company he worked for. Mickey had found them the morning after their first night together. He had questioned why the redhead didn’t tried to sell them., He never really got a good answer though, but he didn’t want to push it. 

Now he sorta felt like pushing it. 

“ Mick my stuff isn’t that good” 

“ bullshit. You’re scared. That's all it is. No one ever wants to put themselves out there like that. I get it. I was fucking terrified to open my own office but I did it” 

“Yeah that's more because you’re not much of a people person and we both know it” Ian teased, laughing when the shorter man gave him an agreeable shrug. 

“ they are really fucking good and you know it” he said pointedly after a moment's pause.he then took the cigarette out of his boyfriends hands so he could have a drag.. 

Letting out a long sigh Ian seemed to think it over. When his mouth opened and then closed again Mickey sensed that he had something that he wanted to say. 

“ is there a reason you’re afraid ? Something you wanna talk about ?” He found himself asking , vaguely aware that therapist Mickey had now entered the room. 

“:is it OK if I say , not right now” Ian replied earnestly putting his cigarette out so he could lock their hands together. “ i am not good at this relationship stuff, not like you.. So I donno if I can do that. But… “ 

 

The sentence took Mickey off guard. “ Ian you can always tell me no, or to back off a bit OK? If you want to talk about it in therapy, or maybe we should discuss you getting a new therapist now.” the redhead shook his head at the question , ”. I don’t want to push shit, ok? I just want you know that whenever you decide to start doing your own work people are gonna fucking love it. Its good. Ok?” 

“Ok” 

“And I’m not good at this “ he motioned between them with his free hand. “ relationships. I’m not. I don’t know why you think I am but trust me man, I am as lost as you are” he offered honestly. 

“ you communicate for a living” Ian retorted. 

“Ha! Yeah. that’s not the same. We are in this together Ian, equally fucking lost together. I hope that’s ok” 

“That’s more than Ok” 

 

 

 

Leaving Ian to fend for himself with his crazy family, Mickey decided it was time to go see his own. 

 

“Hey you home?” he called out into the quiet apartment he hadn’t spent much time in as of late. 

“The prodigal brother returns once again” Mandy chimed from her bedroom Brian following closely behind. 

“ hey Bri “ the brunette greeted happy to see his sister so happy. Mandy was almost joyful since her and brian had hooked up. It seemed that everything was coming up Milkovich. 

"hey man, have to get to class. So I will catch you all later.” the dread-locked man said easily before giving Mandy a sweet kiss on the cheek and making his exit. 

“ you guys are pathetically fucking cute, you know that right” Mickey taunted , grabbing some left over chinese from the fridge. 

“ you should talk.” 

He gave her the finger on the outside, letting new Mickey agree on the inside. He didn’t mind being pathetic with ian. He didn’t mind at all. 

“ hey did you ever think we would actually be happy in relationships?” He asked curiously as his sister stole a chicken ball from his plate. 

“ is this some therapist bullshit? Its way too early “ 

“It's two o’clock in the afternoon bitch., get a grip” 

“ fine. Asshole. I donno. I guess dad screwed us up just enough to be interesting , but not so much that we can't be happy …” she answered after a couple minutes of looking to the ceiling in obvious deep thought. 

“: wow poetic” 

When it came down to it, Mickey knew that he never thought he would find someone like Ian. He never thought he was capable of sharing a life with anyone . Former Mickey was destined to live a life of solitude all the while telling others how to live normal happy lives., you know how they say those who can’t teach, those unable to sustain normal healthy relationships, become therapist. At least that's what he thought. 

 

He was never happier to be wrong, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lies I tell. LOL 
> 
>  
> 
> this will likely be the last chapter of the weekend. I do need to edit again. I apologize if anything glaring was left unedited. i will be looking over it again later.


	15. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait.

Ian loved his family. He loved the chaos and noise pollution that was a busy Gallagher get together. Lunch at Fiona’s was a prime example of that. Even with Carl and Lip absent it was a loud chatty curse heavy affair that had him smiling ear to ear.

It was especially nice to see Roland being treated as one of them. In fact, seeing Roland and Debbie happily spending time with the rest of the clan had him yearning to do the same with a certain therapist of his. Him and Mickey had yet to discuss telling others about their relationship. The practicalities of waiting to shout it from the rooftops were not lost on Ian. That being said, he hated hiding someone so important to him from the only other people in his life that mattered as much as Mickey did. Roland knew, of course. This meant that he once again was stuck hiding relationship news from the Gallagher's, a fact of which he was not happy about. Roland wanted Ian to be out with it sooner rather than later, so at the very least he was no longer the keeper of secrets. Realizing though, that the last secret he let out cost him his job, Ro wasn’t going to push for his friend to share before the timing was absolutely perfect.

Ian's major concern was how Mark and Fi would react to the fact that he was sleeping with the therapist they set him up with. Mark as evidenced by the firing of Roland, is a very by the book kind of guy. In his eyes there would be no grey area here, what Mickey is doing is wrong no ifs ands or buts about it. Ian knew his brother in law would have zero empathy for the situation. His only saving grace was Fi, and she was a wild card at best. She grew up with  a lot of grey areas and  blurred lines that was a fact.  It was a fact that he hoped would help him plead his case. It would also help that she had been trying very hard lately to be a better sister. Ever since their talk after Roland’s firing she had been listening to Ian more, trying to be more understanding and less judgmental. It wasn’t easy for her, but he appreciated the effort and he was depending on that effort to at very least force her to hear his side of things before she jumped to the wrong conclusions. Ian knew that If she just gave Mickey a chance there was no way she wouldn’t love the guy.  She would appreciate the fact that his boyfriend was just that very morning encouraging him to branch out into selling his own artwork, something Fi had been pushing for for years now.

The memory of Mickey’s supportive words instinctively made him smile to himself.

 

“ You look happy” Fiona noted as she handed him a beer, taking a seat next to her little brother on the leather couch in her living room.

Debbie and Roland were waving their goodbyes from the front door as Mark gave Ro some last minute photography advice regarding an upcoming shoot the younger man had.

“ he’s being really great about helping him “ Ian said sincerely, truly impressed with how his brother in law had taken his former assistants move to branch out on his own.

“ I know you think he's an asshole because of what happened with Ro.”

“ I don’t”

“ No. You do. I get it. We had it out when he fired him believe me. Its just his way you know. He doesn’t do complicated he likes thinks exactly as there supposed to be.” Fiona explained, looking over at her husband warmly. “ I liked that. When I met him I liked that it wasn’t messy or complicated. We Gallagher's had enough of messy and complicated.” she laughed before continuing “ but sometimes he needs a kick in the ass, to get that stick out of his butt“ she said pointedly. Ian chuckled lightly to himself before taking a sip from his beer.

“What were you thinking about ? Or… maybe who were you thinking about?” his sister pried. “You looked happy” she repeated.

“ I am happy” he replied, artfully dodging the question, before adding “ hey Fi? Do you really think that I should sell my own art? I know you said it before but.. “ 

“YES” it was practically a yell. “ yes Ian, yes. I have told you this a million times. Why ? Are you thinking about it finally ?” Her eyes were wide with excitement.

“Don’t get too excited but yeah, I donno I was thinking maybe. Like maybe I could show my books to Keith at work”

“Good plan he's always had a thing for you”

“What the fuck? Why does everybody know this but me?” the younger Gallagher shook his head in disbelief. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about Mickey, before he could though Mark made his way over. After a few minutes of goodbyes he was out in the New York cold. He hadn't yet decided if he would make his way home or beg to see his boyfriend when his phone buzzed from within his jacket pocket. 

 

**Mickey- you still at your sisters?**

**Ian- just left, whats up?**

**Mickey- nothing…..**

**Ian- ?**

**Mickey- just no use in you going all the way back to your place when you gotta be back in the neighborhood tomorrow for work.**

**Ian- are you asking me to come over?**

**Mickey- just stating facts. Your place is far and my warm bed is a few short blocks away.**

**Ian- those are some interesting facts.**

**Mickey- I’m cold.**

**Ian -I’ll be there in ten.**

 

Ian laughed out loud at the message. Sometimes Mickey was downright adorable, he was like a grumpy teddy bear with a foul mouth. Ian couldn’t help but want to give him everything he asked for. He was putty in the other man’s hands and they both knew it. The more time they spent together the more they wanted to spend. It was never enough. He wanted to be with Mickey all the time. He wanted to fall asleep with the brunette in his arms, wake up with his scent filling the room and kiss him stupid all morning long. God. He was in love. He had never been in love before so it was a somewhat foreign concept, but it was one he was happily embracing . Not that it wasn’t scary, in fact it was terrifying. It was terrifying for all the normal reasons handing your heart over to someone always was but for Ian there was more. For Ian there was the elephant in the room, the same one who was always in the room. Every time he did anything it was there, no matter how hard he tried to act as though it wasn’t. It was. The fact was that he was Bipolar. He was bipolar and whoever he was with was going to have to be with someone who was Bipolar. That was a lot to ask of another person. Perhaps, it was too much to ask of another person. So maybe just maybe he stuck with the wrong people for longer than he should have because he was unable to bare the idea of putting the right person through all of that. Thinking about allowing himself to fall for Mickey and knowing that the other man was feeling the same way had Ian’s heart beating out of chest. He didn’t want to give up Mickey, but it might be selfish not to. Could it be seen as anything but selfish to ask someone to sit around just waiting for him to do his next crazy thing or worse? He didn’t want to be selfish, but he didn’t want to let Mickey go either.

 

“Hey Ian!” Mandy chimed as she let him in the apartment. “ he’s in his room”

“Thanks”

“Ian?” the secretary’s soft voice called out to him just as he made it to Mickey’s door. Turning his head to her expectantly she continued “ I’ve never seen him so happy. Don’t fuck it up”

“ I won’t”

 

When he opened the door his boyfriend was curled up in his blankets, facing the TV. A small smile crept up on his face as the redhead walked in.

 

“ Hey get your ass in here and keep me warm”

 

Wasting no time he filled the space behind Mickey wrapping his arms warmly around him, relishing just how good it felt to be selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts, as always. 
> 
> We are nearing the end. :(


	16. Boyfriend Mickey

The sound of the creaky bathroom door opening and closing woke Mickey up at the ass crack of dawn. If it wasn’t for how enamoured he was with his boyfriend he would surely kick his ass for the early morning wake up call. 

“The fuck Gallagher? Weak bladder or something?” 

“Sorry” the apology was sealed with a kiss to Mickey’s sensitive neck causing him to lose any irritation at the early hour. Ian’s lips on his body managed to make any ill feelings dissipate instantly. 

“ Hey, its Saturday” the redhead mumbled against Mickey's hip bone as his mouth made its decent down pale skin. 

“ Yeah and tomorrow’s Sunday, good job. Now keep doing what you’re doing” 

“ No. I mean it's Saturday yet, you lured me here last night with the promise of a shorter commute to work. I don’t work Saturday’s” Ian said thoughtfully raising his head from Mickey’s thigh to engage in the conversation. 

“Yeah. You’re not working now either” the brunette teased using his right hand to gently direct his lovers head back down. He shivered involuntarily at the lick that was placed on the head of his half hard dick. “Fuuuuuuck…… It's not like you didn’t know the days of the week yesterday, you still came” 

“ and now you’re going to “ 

Letting his head fall back on the pillow Mickey’s mouth parted open allowing soft moans to slip from his lips. “ oh oh .. fuck Ian” .  
Stroking the base of Mickey’s shaft expertly, Ian’s tongue swirled teasingly between deep cheek hollowing sucks and playful licks. Fuck he was good. He was white knuckling the sheets good. Mickey couldn’t keep his hips from bucking, smiling a little when he felt Ian tap on his thigh an indication that he should keep fucking into his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he was always more reactive in the morning. 

“Oh god “ it was a deep breathy moan “ fuck, so close” .

Much to Mickey’s surprise and slight annoyance his lover backed away at the news. 

“Turn over” 

Needing a minute to catch his breath the therapist remained on his back.“ fuck I was right there, man” 

“ I know, turn over “ Ian repeated, slicking his fingers with lube while Mickey got his bearings about him and finally complied. “ fuck I love this ass. You know that? Perfect fucking ass Mick” He crooned before leaning down to give the right ass cheek a sweet kiss. Letting his lips and hot breath ghost over Mickey’s entrance for a few seconds he watched fascinated as goosebumps engulfed the pale skin of his lovers lower half. 

Ian liked to do this, he liked to tease. It was a love hate thing for Mickey who was so ready to cum his cock was almost painful. He had to admit though, how sexy his boyfriend was when he let him play. It was best for everyone if he just laid belly down waiting to be eaten alive. Finally, he felt a long wet tongue breach his hole, making his entire body instantly turn to jello. 

“Holy shit” it was a gasp. Ian was eating like he was starving, lapping and sucking all down his crack stopping every few seconds to work his way in deeper. Each lick and suck had Mickey begging for more, keening under his mans touch the way he knew Ian loved. 

“ that's it Mick, you’re so fucking good for me “ 

When the first finger made it’s way in, the therapist had to bury his head in a pillow for fear of waking up his sister. By the time the second was inside him, it was no use. Sorry Mandy. 

“ SHIT IAN FUCK” it was a yelp a full fledged yelp, Ian’s fingers nudging his prostate would do that to a man. 

“ Cum for me Mick” the redhead mumbled before returning his tongue to lap at the wet hole while his fingers remained focused on their assault of that perfect bundle of nerves.  
Before he knew what hit him, Mickey was making a mess of the sheets cumming in hot streams without any hands on him. 

“Fuck that was hot” Ian complimented as he wiped his hands on a nearby cloth taking his former place behind his lover. “You good?” 

“ Am I.. am I fucking good ? Seriously Ian I’m fucking great” shaking his head a little Mickey sat up to light a smoke needing something to calm his body down. He couldn’t help but notice Ian wasn’t hard. “ you ok? You don’t want me to return the favor?” 

“ nah. I’m good, you know I love getting you off” he replied easily taking the smoke from Mickey’s lips so he could take a drag. 

After a few minutes of stated silence Mickey reluctantly had to make his way to the bathroom. If there was ever a better way to wake up he surely didn't know it. Letting nature take its course he couldn’t help but notice the small bottle of pills atop his bathroom sink . Ah so that’s what Ian was doing up so early, his meds. 

“ hey you, you left these in the bathroom” Mickey reminded shaking the bottle slightly in the air when he returned to the bedroom “ want me to put them in your coat?” 

“ uh yeah.. Whatever” Ian averted his eyes from Mickey’s choosing instead to search the floor. 

“You know you don’t have to take those in the bathroom.” 

“ I needed water” he said quickly. 

“ there's water on your nightstand” sensing something was wrong Mickey made his way back into Ian’s arms pulling the covers over them he noticed how tense the other man suddenly was. “ you ok?” 

“ fine. Just don’t wanna talk about my fucking meds. Ok?” 

“ that's fine Ian but you know it's no big deal right?” 

“ I said I don’t wanna talk about it.” HIs voice was hoarse, he was being more curt than he had ever been with Mickey. The sudden shift in mood had the brunette feeling slightly anxious. “I smell bacon, think your sister is making us some too, or will she be pissed we woke her up?” 

“ pissed at me but she loves you” he replied watching curiously as Ian made his way out of the room to go procure some breakfast. 

Sitting alone in the empty room Mickey thought over the last ten minutes. Ian was obviously hiding his meds from him. It only hit him now that prior to this morning he never saw Ian take them. They were together daily, yet he never saw him take them. That was odd. He was taking them, of that Mickey was sure. Ian wouldn’t mess with his meds and he definitely took them this morning in the bathroom. So, why hide it? Why act as though it was some secret. The therapist side of him knew that it was some sort of shame his boyfriend felt over his disorder, but he didn’t want to let the therapist side out right now. Right now it was boyfriend Mickey’s turn. Boyfriend Mickey had an entire Saturday to spend doing nothing but fucking sucking and occasionally eating for sustenance. Boyfriend Mickey would be blissfully unaware of how detrimental it was for someone like Ian to feel such shame. Boyfriend Mickey could just enjoy the day and not worry about how long it would be before his man explodes from the obvious emotional baggage he carries over his illness. 

He was suddenly very jealous of boyfriend Mickey. He wanted to just be him. Just for today. 

 

“Hey any chance you wanna keep the noise down next time” Mandy asked with a click of her tongue as Mickey made his way to the kitchen. 

“Not really, no” he retorted as he poured himself some coffee, watching while Ian munched on bacon mindlessly looking through his phone. Man, that guy was too good looking for words. First thing in the morning and he still looked fucking perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Every fucking thing. Even the things it seemed the redhead didn’t think were so perfect. Letting out a long sigh Mickey decided to let the mornings events go. There would be a better time to talk about them, later. For now, he would enjoy his bacon his coffee and his perfect boyfriend. 

“I want you to meet my family” the sudden statement caused both Milkovich's to spit out their respective drinks. “ sorry I didn’t mean to spring that on ya’ 

“ no its fine. It's just.. you’re sister kinda hired me Ian” 

‘ I know but I wanna work it out. I mean if you think you want to meet them” He added, his voice suddenly quiet and uncertain. 

“ Hey. I am not good at the whole meet the family shit but if you want me to yeah, course I will. Just we gotta sort some of this out first” 

“ ok. Not today, though.” the redhead replied his voice suddenly more jovial “ today I want fuck you every way possible, what else are Saturdays for?” 

“ OK that's my cue to leave and gross” Mandy scoffed without malice as she made her way to her bedroom “ don’t fuck on my table, animals” 

“ she’s knows she's just giving me ideas right?” Ian questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. 

 

Yeah today would be a good day. Everything else could wait for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably it for a couple days. I am looking to update my other WIP in the next day or two, leaving this one for for a couple days while I get that done. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading


	17. The Darkness of an empty bedroom

 

 

Despite all the talk about Keith's’ affection for him, Ian was still a bundle a nerves as he waited outside the older man’s office. Gripping his work tightly, he tried to focus on all the calming things Mickey had told him to think of when he got nervous. As the minutes ticked by he let mantras run through his mind. They were the mantras that Mickey had him say as a way to remind himself to be confident. There were also colours that were supposed to soothe his inner thoughts, warm tones like deep oranges and ocean blues. All he really needed though, was to close his eyes and picture the therapist himself. One fleeting thought of piercing blue eyes, dark hair and pale skin had him instantly feeling at ease.

“Ian! Come on in” Keith bellowed loudly waving the younger man into his office. “Coffee?” “ no. I’m good thanks. Thanks for seeing me” the redhead said politely taking a seat across from his bosses large mahogany desk.

“ I know Ally gave you a copy of my books last week but I brought them just in case”

“ No need Ian. I have the ones she gave me right here. “ the older man tapped lightly on the rough draft of comic books sitting neatly on his desk wrapped carefully in plastic. “ I have been speaking to the powers that be since she handed them to me. We wanna draw up a deal for you, quickly. Talk money, sign on dotted lines and get this to print.” Ian could hardly believe the words he was hearing. No one was signed that fast. Maybe Keith did have a thing for him…

“ ummm what?”

Keith laughed warmly at the look of surprise on the younger man’s face. He handed him a coffee insisting he take a sip before continuing. “ We want them Ian. They’re amazing, you have characters here that will have a huge fan-base. Not to mention the art. I can’t even believe it’s taken you this long to branch out doing your own stuff. James was practically drooling over himself just looking at this. It’s really good, son” Keith complimented sincerely. Maybe there were times the man had flirted with him but this was nothing but professional. This was a real offer. Ian found himself sitting almost speechless as Roger another partner in the company was asked to come in and talk numbers with him. It was all so surreal. After almost 90 minutes of discussion Ian was fully signed on to a print deal for his first series of comic books. It helped move the process along that he had worked for the company for years, so things went a lot faster than usual but it still felt like a long time coming. He couldn’t wait to tell Mickey. It was after all, his boyfriends belief in him that gave Ian the confidence to finally push forward.

 

**Ian- They bought it! They want the books! I just signed the deal**

**Ian- I will explain more later.**

**Mickey- That's amazing Ian. I can’t wait to hear more.**

**Mickey- Dinner Tomorrow? I am so fucking busy today or you know I would**

**Ian- that’s fine I have pizza with Ro tonight.**

**Ian- See you at 7 tomorrow. My place. Don’t bother wearing clothes.**

**Mickey- why do I ever?**

**Ian- funny, I ask you that every day**.

 

 

 

 

 

“ Man, I really never thought you would do it you know?” Roland mused shaking his head lightly in disbelief.

“Thanks for the confidence asshole” Ian retorted grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

“ I didn’t think you would leave Mark’s side either”

“ well, he fired me”

“You could have taken the job back when he apologized and you know it.” Ian reminded pointedly.

“ I know. It was just time. And it was for you too. Your work is so good. They are lucky to have you”

“Thanks” Ian replied easily, smiling when he saw a message from Mickey on his phone. It was just a quick hello text telling him once again how proud he was of him. It had him smiling ear to ear nonetheless. Noticing the side eye his friend was giving him, Ian tilted his head expectantly “ what?”

“Nothing. How’s Mickey?” He asked with a wag of his eyebrows.

“Great. Spent the weekend together. Hung out, finished Stranger Things bent him over his kitchen table. So you know, pretty fucking fantastic” he replied with a smirk.

“ The entire weekend huh? You two are getting close” I

Ian shrugged innocently at the comment reaching for his beer to take a long sip rather than respond. He had been thinking a lot lately about how close exactly him and Mickey were getting. It was great, of course. It was everything he had been wanting and then some. Idiots like Derek and the others just like him that came before his therapist were distant memories. Those men and those relationships paled in comparison to everything he had with the brunette. After such a losing streak with men for so long, falling so deeply in love with someone in the way he knew he was falling with Mickey should be nothing but good. It should be comforting, happy and all things positive but it wasn't. Not quite. It was still terrifying and had him feeling somewhat uneasy. He didn’t want to feel that way. He wanted to shake it off. He wanted to allow himself to just fall, just be in the moment and let his heart lead the way. Yet, he couldn't and he knew why.

 

“ If Debbie was the one that was bipolar would you still love her?” the question was quiet, sending the room into a instant deafening silence.

“ of course”

“Don’t do that. Don’t just answer that way because you know it's the right answer” Ian rejected with a wave of his index finger “ think about it. Really think about it. Would you still love her if she spent days on end in bed unable to move, or was so high energy she was moving furniture or bouncing off the walls for weeks? Think about it Ro”

Letting out a long sigh before setting his half eaten slice pizza back in the box, Roland settled back on the couch regarding his friend very carefully. “ you know you never talk about it “ he began his voice tentative “ we have been friends for years and you never talk about it. I ‘ve never even seen you take your medication.”

Ian averted his eyes at the statement.

“ Ian, Mickey knows you’re bipolar right? I mean that's info I’m sure your therapist has”

“Yeah”

“ so he knows and he's still here. Do you think he’s going leave?” the thinner man questioned his tone still very gentle.

“ no. That's not it” Ian let himself take in and let out a long exhale of air before continuing “ I think he should. Walk away. I think he should. It’s not fair to him to have to be with me”

“Ian” it was a quiet gasp.

Ian cleared his throat a little before shaking his head and giving his friend a warm pat on the shoulder. “ don’t it's fine. I’m just I donno, figuring shit out I guess.”

“ Ian. Your boyfriend is a therapist. Talk to him. Ok?”

After nodding his agreement, they switched to lighter topics until Roland was out the door having to get home for an early morning shoot.

 

 

The darkness of an empty bedroom was never Ian’s favorite thing. It was lonely, the silence was deafening and that evening it was causing Ian’s entire body to feel anxious. He couldn’t shut his mind off either. Something inside him just couldn’t get rid of that nagging feeling that Mickey was better off. There was a part of himself that knew that having a relationship with someone so perfect when he wasn’t just wasn’t right. Was it fair to pull Mickey into his world of uncertainty. Would it be best to let him go? Would it be best to let him move on to someone better? Ian had to consider it. It was only fair.

 

Looking at the late hour he knew Mickey would already be asleep so he was a little taken off guard when his phone buzzed.

 

**Derek- Been awhile.**

**Derek- Missing you. Wanna come over?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I'm a good person. I swear. Just let it ride and trust me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am going away for the weekend, though.


	18. That's not how you start a conversation

Mickey knew it was ridiculous, staring at a text message like a teenage girl with a crush. He knew it made him a whole new level of pathetic to linger over words the way he was. He couldn’t help it though. He was so proud of his boyfriend. He had never felt this way, not ever. He couldn’t wait to kiss him into the mattress and show him how proud he was in all the best ways. 

“ wow” Mandy said with a tone of astonishment. “Never thought I would see the day” 

“What day?” Mickey furrowed his brow in confusion .  
  
"The day you were so head over heels in love with someone. Because you big brother are in LOVE” the last word was said with great emphasis. “ I don’t blame you. You two are kinda perfect. 

“Are we?” he questioned with a sudden tone of concern in his voice. 

“Yeah? I mean aren’t you? Is something up?” Clearly her brothers question had taken her off guard. 

“ Fuck. I don't know. I mean yeah, we’re good. Great actually but he’s holding something back, Mands. And I don’t know why” 

“ What do you mean?” 

Mickey thought about mentioning the medication to her. He wanted to use her as a sounding board the way he always had but Ian wasn’t just his boyfriend he was his patient and he couldn't be telling Mandy about him being Bipolar. Mentioning Mr. Cates social anxiety to her was one thing but telling her something so personal about Ian would be wrong on a few levels. So, he instead kept it vague. 

“ I can’t really say that but there's a part of himself he’s holding back. I just fucking know it” 

“Sounds like therapist Mickey may be prying where boyfriend Mickey is supposed to be” She noted taking a sip of her coffee as she made herself comfortable in one of brothers high back office chairs. 

"nah, I don’ know. I think this is just concerned boyfriend” 

“So then, talk to your boyfriend. You know how to do that right?” 

“Fuck” the brunette ran his fingers through his hair letting out a long exhale of air before continuing “ you would think I would know how to fucking do that, wouldn’t you?” 

“You do do it for a living but I get it. It's different and you don’t want to sound like a therapist when talking to your boyfriend. Jesus Christ Mick, how did you get yourself into this shit ?“ she teased. 

Mickey flipped her a finger before placing his head in his hands. 

Mandy laughed lightly, walking over to give her brother a light squeeze that was predictably pushed away. “You’ll figure out” 

He really hoped he would. 

 

Arriving at Ian’s the next day arms full of Chinese food, Mickey was determined to get the other man to talk to him. He needed Ian to know that there was no shame in being Bipolar. He meant what he had told him weeks prior, Ian wasn’t damaged he was fucking perfect.  
Steeling himself to begin the conversation he knocked on the door. The brunette was a little taken off guard when the door opened abruptly and Ian began speak even more abruptly. 

“ Derek texted me for sex last night” 

The sentence was like a knife to the gut. He walked slowly into the apartment not saying a ward, barely accepting the chaste kiss that was placed on his lips. Seemingly unaware of how gobsmacked his boyfriend was Ian took the bags of food placing them on the coffee table while Mickey got his bearings about him. Finally with his coat tossed to the side of the couch and his breath steady he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“You can continue any fucking time now” Mickey said pointedly with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“Huh? Oh. NO . Fuck, nothing happened. I told him to fuck off. I just thought you should know” Ian stated plainly before picking up an egg-roll. Obviously noticing the look of relief on Mickey’s face he continued “ I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that and have you think.. Fuck I wouldn’t cheat, Mick” 

“Thank you, but next time start with the nothing fucking happened OK?” feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders Mickey grabbed a container of lemon chicken, shaking his head in disbelief at his ridiculous boyfriend. “ Seriously Ian, that's not how you start a conversation” 

Shrugging innocently the redhead offered him another soft kiss, which he happily accepted. 

After a few minutes of stated silence the mood in the room seemed to shift as each man began to open their mouths to speak, neither one getting the words out. Mickey knew they had to talk. He had pumped himself up the entire way there, preparing to make Ian open up. Fuck, this was always easier in his office. It was also easier when he didn’t love the person he had to speak to .

As if they had been playing some sort of conversation chicken, Ian was finally the one to break the silence and speak. . 

“I’m Bipolar. “ the words were direct but quiet their intent was clear from the second they left the redheads mouth. He was done holding back. The realization of that nearly took Mickey’s breath away. 

“ I know” putting his food down he turned to look into earnest green eyes. 

“ I know you know that, but I never talk about it. I know I never talk about it” 

“OK. Do you want to tell me why you never talk about it?” Mickey questioned suddenly aware that he was using his therapist voice when he didn’t want to. “ fuck. Look this is just me OK. This isn’t my office I’m not asking as your therapist. It's just me” 

Ian smiled softly at the words, as if they were exactly what he needed to hear. “ him texting me last night got me thinking. I dated assholes like Derek because even though part of me wanted a relationship, guys like that would never be anything serious and if you aren't serious then you don’t have to deal with serious shit. And I have some serious shit, Mick. “ 

Mickey nodded waiting for him to continue. 

“ I was afraid. Fuck. I was afraid that making someone love me would be..... selfish” the last word was so quiet it was barely audible. 

“Ian that's not... ” the sentence trailed off when Ian grabbed his hands tenderly, looking him deep in the eyes. 

“ You make me want to be selfish” 

The words hit Mickey straight through the heart. He felt warm all over knowing Ian was all in, he was all in too. 

“Good. Because that's bullshit. I told you a long ass time ago, you are not damaged. You are fucking perfect and I ”

 

His words were cut off by Ian smashing their lips together. The kiss was heated instantly, needy wet and passionate. It was a kiss full promises and thank you’s. Ian promising that he wasn’t holding back anymore Mickey in turn, thanking him for the trust that took. When they finally peeled away from one another there was only one thing left to be said. 

“ I love you. Every fucking part of you.” Mickey promised between kisses. 

“ I love you, too” 

In bed that night everything was slower. Every movement, touch and soft kiss felt more purposeful than ever before. With his hands held above his head, blue eyes focused on green ones Mickey felt more connected to another human being then he ever thought possible. They fit perfectly together. As their bodies melded into one another, soft gasps filling the room, lips searching salty skin it was the closest to perfect any moment could get. What made it even better was that Mickey knew Ian had stopped holding back. He had let him in. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said trust me. *shrugs innocently* 
> 
> Have a good weekend. I should have a galla fiction update very soon. Sorry for the wait on that. This one is flowing better. 
> 
> I am off to Niagara Falls .


	19. Meds, sisters and donuts

Taking in one last deep inhale of Mickeys intoxicating scent, Ian got out of bed quietly sure not to wake the sleeping man. Reaching for his pills that were on the dresser across from the bed he snuck a look over his shoulder at his boyfriend’s gorgeous sleeping form. Memories of the night before's confessions of love and promises to be more open flooded his brain. Staring at the bottle in his hand he decided maybe this once it was best to wake the other man up. 

 

Making himself comfortable on the small space between the edge of the bed and Mickey’s strong body he reached a long hand over to start stroking black hair. Before his eyes even opened the therapist practically purred at the touch his head tilting upward with each stroke. 

“ what time is it?” He finally asked, voice groggy with sleep. 

“ early as fuck” 

When his blue eyes finally opened Mickey looked up at his boyfriend with a mix of confusion and concern. Suddenly Ian felt a little stupid for waking him. “ what’s up?” 

 

Shaking the bottle in his hand to remove one pill, he looked down at the still half asleep man with a small nervous grin on his lips. “ just thought you might want to be awake for this, this time” he said quietly before washing the pill down with some water that had been on Mickey's nightstand. 

Looking down once more Ian was shocked to see a wide smile engulfing a now suddenly awake, Mickey’s face. Before he knew it Ian was being pulled into a soft kiss that seemed to be filled with thank you’s even though not a word had been said. 

“ Thank you.” 

“For?” 

“ trusting me. That shit means a lot, Ian. You good? You need to eat on those?” 

“ yeah I usually have a power-bar . I was gunna go make breakfast. You hungry?” 

 

Giving Mickey one more soft kiss before leaving the room make them pancakes Ian began to feel all warm inside. It wasn’t his pills, it wasn’t anything wrong with him it was simply Mickey. Letting out a deep contented sigh he let himself feel happy. Unabashedly happy, standing in nothing but his boxer briefs making him and his all too perfect boyfriend pancakes and coffee Ian Gallagher was on top of the world. 

 

A soft knock at his door knocked him out of his love struck trance. Taking a few seconds to let the knock register he stood there in his tiny kitchen letting his head look towards the hall. Mickey was there Debbie was in school Ro was on a photo-shoot. Ian puzzled over the knock as he made his way to answer it, still not wearing pants. 

“ Hey sweetface” Fiona beamed handing him a box of donuts as he made her way in. “ nice outfit” she teased before making herself comfortable on the couch. “ Mark had this stupid early morning shoot, not too far from here and I know you take your meds now anyways so thought I would stop by.

“Well it's not the best …..” 

“ hey coffee ready?” Mickey asked, his hands fully above his head as he let out a good morning stretch making his way almost to the couch before he noticed Fiona sitting there. 

“ oh fuck.” she laughed lightly to herself, very obviously trying to not check out the half naked man who just walked out of his brothers bedroom “ sorry Ian. I didn’t even think… “ she stopped mid sentence turning her head to take Mickey in slowly. As her eyes raked over his face both men stood silently willing the other to speak first. 

“ Fi this is “ 

“ Mickey Milkovich, Dr. Milkovich no? “ She spat out her eyes going wide. “ you fuck all your patients or is Ian just special “ 

“ Fi. Stop.” Ian warned with a glare. 

“ No. its ok I deserve that. “ 

“ no you don't “ Ian corrected looking at Mickey expectantly. 

“ yeah, I kinda do. But for the fucking record, he's the only one. Now can I got get my pants on before we do this?” he asked giving neither sibling time to answer before turning on his heels to get dressed. 

Ian however couldn’t care less about his attire, or lack thereof, he took a seat on the couch opposite his sister just trying to get his wits about him. This wasn’t how he wanted to do this. He knew she needed to know but this wasn’t how he wanted to do this. He needed Fiona on his side. He needed to make her understand they were in love. Unfortunately Mickey walking out of his bedroom half naked wasn’t the best first impression. 

“ Ian what the fuck?” His sister scoffed, reaching towards the coffee table to help herself to a donut .

“ I know it looks bad but not too long ago you promised me you were going to listen me and fucking trust me. So calm down eat your fucking donut and let me explain” He said with determination. Surprisingly, his older sister seemed to comply. She didn’t miss a beat however, shooting the therapist a death glare when he returned fully clothed in a black t and dark jeans and sat himself dangerously close to Ian. 

“ This isn’t just sex, and it isn’t new.” he began taking a firm yet quiet tone “ We’ve been seeing each other, a while couple months” 

“Can you lose your fucking job for this?” She asked Mickey, pointedly .

“Yeah that's not information I’m going to give you, you wanna fuck up my life you’re going to have to google that shit on your own” Mickey replied curtly, clearly not letting the girl intimidate him. 

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A deafening silence filled the air as the three of them sat eating donuts no one sure of what to say next. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Ian cleared his throat willing it to speak. 

“ Remember a couple weeks ago you said I looked happy?” he began his voice soft as he looked his sister in the eyes. She nodded her confirmation as he continued “ and you know I sold the comic books just like you’ve always wanted me to. I did that because of Mickey. He’s good for me, not just as my therapist. He’s just good for me.” as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt Mickey’s strong hand intertwine with his own. The action made him feel more at ease then he had since Fiona walked in “ I know it's fucked up and you could be a real bitch here but you could also just fucking trust me” 

Letting her eyes dart between the two men, Mickey’s pinky soothingly rubbing circles along Ian’s hands Fiona’s face gave a small smile. 

“ you do look happy” she said quietly before shaking her head lightly letting out a small laugh “ fucking Gallaghers ,just can’t do anything fucking easy can we?” 

After a few minutes of lighthearted chatter while they sipped their coffees Ian finally went to his room to get dressed leaving Mickey alone with Fiona.  
Surprisingly when he returned the two were locked into conversation about Ian’s work, and how proud they both were with how fast the deal was done. 

“ well it helped that he went to Keith” she teased giving her little brother wink as she spoke.  
Ian caught the confused look on his boyfriends face, giving his sister the finger before explaining “ she thinks Keith has a thing for me “ 

“ he does, he so does. But he's fucking old you got nothing to worry about “ she assured the shorter man before narrowly dodging the pillow thrown at her head. 

“ maybe I should go there sometime, size up my competition” Mickey asserted before happily accepting the kiss that was placed on his lips. 

“ you have no competition” Ian, assured him. 

No truer words had ever been spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!


	20. Therapists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i said two more chapters but it didn't make sense. So this is it.

Ian’s lips were always so soft welcoming and addictive, weather they were attached to his own or making their decent down his body as they were currently doing. Mickey let his eyes close his head thrown back in pleasure as those soft lips licked at his nipple playing ever so slightly with the barbell attached to his skin. 

“Mmmm fuck that’s hot” Ian mumbled against his skin pausing his movements for just a beat too long . 

“ keep going” Mickey directed with a breathy moan, the anticipation of his lovers actions driving him absolutely crazy. “Don’t stop” . He was a little surprised when Ian sat up on his knees dropping his fingers to trace along Mickey’s chest .

“What’s this from “ his boyfriend asked, voice soft full of concern. It finally hit Mikey that the scar his barbell normally distracted people from, was exactly what the redhead had discovered. 

“ told you, abusive dad. Lit cigarette. No big deal” Green eyes suddenly became sullen as they locked onto blue ones . “ Ian, it was a long time ago. I’m serious it's no big deal”  
Reaching his arms up he pulled the redhead down into a sweet kiss, peeling apart so they could cuddle warmly into one another, Ian’s head on his chest. 

“ did you ever talk to anyone about it? I mean like not Mandy, but someone like you?” 

“ Yeah. I had a therapist, while I was growing up getting into shit. That's probably the reason I am one now. “ 

“You can talk to me to you know.” the other man offered sincerely, locking their fingers together as he spoke. “ I know I’m no professional but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” 

Mickey’s chest swelled at the statement. No one in his life ever stuck around, no one besides Mandy. He knew he loved Ian and Ian loved him but he was starting to get the feeling that it was even more than that. This wasn’t a passing love, it wasn’t the kind that came in like a wild storm then faded off in the distance. It was the kind that lasted forever. Most surprisingly, upon realizing that Mickey wasn’t even scared he was happy. 

“ I will always talk to you. I promise” 

Now was the perfect time, he thought to himself. It has to be now. He had been playing with the right time to bring something up but it just never seemed to be right. Or maybe he was just scared of Ian’s reaction. But it had to be done and it had to be done now. 

 

“Hold on” he said tearing his body away from Ian’s, laughing at the pout that came over the freckled face when he did. He reached into the night stand next to him and grabbed a piece of paper, handing it to Ian carefully as he made himself comfortable once again. 

“ Caroline Rigby. Samantha Jacobs… Eliza… “ What is this? Ian questioned tilting his head upwards so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Umm they’re …. Therapists “ he mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible. Ian was obviously confused, decided to sit up leaning against the headboard so they were eye to again again. 

” they’re what?” 

“ Therapists. Ian. Those are some good therapists that I personally know would be great for you” 

Clearly a little taken aback Ian sat staring at him slack jawed.

“ you’re dropping me?” 

“ no. Well. i guess Yeah, but only as my patient.” He assured him voice soft “ Ian. Its for the best and you know it. We couldn’t keep this up. It would get too messy. We needed to make a choice. I choose you. Us. I choose us. “ 

Ian’s lips turned to a wide smile at the statement “ well fuck. How the hell can I argue with that. I choose us too. I just I’m gunna miss you. “ 

“You’re an idiot we see each other every day “ Mickey Laughed as Ian tackled him to the mattress peppering him with kisses as his hands tickled at his sensitive sides. Before they knew it they had fallen into a passionate make out session once again relishing each others’ taste. 

 

“ hey” Ian breathed lips swollen, breath short from the kisses “ they’re all women” 

“What?” 

“ the therspists you picked out for me, they’re all women” he said giving his boyfriend a knowing smirk. “ all the therapists in New York city and you can only find women for me to see” 

“ huh. Didn’t notice. I don’t notice gender” Mickey teased with a lift of his eyebrow “ you should really work on your sexism Gallagher “ 

“I think maybe you should work on your jealousy. In fact I will take that up with my new therapist at our first meeting” Ian laughed when was hit by a pillow. 

“Fuck you. You suck so much “ Mickey teased, his laughter soon becoming a moan as Ian’s lips found their way back on his nipple. Soon, long fingers were working their way into the band of his boxer briefs and he was thanking whatever god it was who brought him Ian Gallagher and lazy Sunday mornings. 

 

 

 

It had been two weeks since Fiona found out about him and Ian’s relationship. She decided for herself that she would be the one to tell Mark. While the man could be a stick in the mud and was sure to not take the news well, he did love his wife. He listened to her and for the most part he did what she said. He had, after all married a Gallagher and they were messy. He knew that going in. 

After some assurances that his brother in law was on board with the relationship Ian agreed to have coffee just the four of them at Black Coffee. It had gone surprisingly well. Mickey was shocked that he actually liked the man in person. They wouldn’t be best friends but if this was the worst of Ian’s family he could for sure deal with it. 

The whole afternoon felt great. It was like freshly being out. They were near his work, yet they weren’t hiding their relationship. He couldn’t help himself from grabbing Ian’s hand warmly, after Fiona and Mark had made their exit and it was just to two of them sat at a small table near the front of the cafe. He watched as their fingers interlocked, the sight of it making his chest constrict with emotion.

“ I'm not your therapist anymore. ” Mickey said pointedly letting his eyes dart from Ian’s green ones to their dancing fingers “ I like this. Not worrying about hiding shit. I like it “ 

“ yeah, we’re two blocks from the office and here you are being all touchy feely” 

“Fuck you. Don’t get used to it “ he laughed lightly, still making no effort to move his hand. 

 

“ Milkovich” a deep voice boomed over them causing Mickeys head to snap up . 

“ Rodney. Hey man” he greeted giving Ian’s hand a firm squeeze “ this is my boyfriend Ian . Ian Rodney we went to school together” 

 

Ian’s face beamed bright with a thousand watt smile when he was introduced to the man that had intimidated him not too long ago. “ Hi “ he said with a nod not removing his hand from Mickey’s for anything. 

“ Nice to meet you Ian, you’re a lucky guy” 

“I know” 

“I Have to grab my coffee, have a good one guys” Rodney said happily ,giving them a wave as he made his way to the cash register to order. 

“ you feel better now?” Mickey questioned, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous smile his boyfriend was sporting. 

“Yep” 

“ you know what this means?” He asked, laughing lightly when Ian furrowed his brow in confusion “ it means I get to meet Keith and possibly kick his ass” he quipped easily. 

 

“ oh, yeah. Your jealousy is for sure the first thing coming up in my therapy today with Caroline” 

 

“ That, and how she’ll never compare to your first therapist” he stated confidently. 

“That, too” 

 

Making their way out of the coffee shop Mickey tried not to smile like an idiot thinking of how their hands seemed to be glued together. He didn’t care how ridiculously in love they looked, because they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote. I loved this story. It's probably my most favorite thing I have ever written. I just love this boys. I love them in love. I love them without too much angst. I know ppl like the angst, but I enjoyed this. I was happy the whole way through. 
> 
> I hope it put a smile on your face!


End file.
